


★Please... cherish me★

by avalon01k



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mystic messenger ficlets, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 35,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalon01k/pseuds/avalon01k
Summary: A book dedicated to Yoosung! Within you shall find fluff, angst, comfort, and love! Mini-fics, headcanons galore, and scenarios!I originally posted exclusively for my tumblr: yoosungs-blush.tumblr.com but I'd like to widen the pool of readers ^^





	1. Cuddles: when you're upset

Yoosung found you hiding underneath your bed covers, trying to muffle your tears as the anxiety in your chest made your breathing rapid and uneven. You’d seemed quiet when you’d come home, and he could tell right away that you were feeling down; he’d followed you into your bedroom only to find you’d jumped into bed, sniffling into your pillow.

It had just been a bad day for you.

“MC?” He asked gently, coming to sit on the bed next to your covered form, “What happened?”

When you didn’t reply, he carefully tried to peel back the duvet, only for you to cling to it tightly.

So he opted to slide into bed next to you instead, slowly bringing his arms to protectively draw you to him as you continued to sniffle and weep into his chest, soaking his shirt with salty tears.

“I r-really m-messed up today,” you sobbed, “I’m so useless.”

He let his hand stroke your head, fingers running through soft strands of your hair. He whispered to you soothingly:

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, MC. Everyone messes up sometimes; and you always try your best.” His touch drifted from your hair to your back where he began to rub circles in a way he hoped was reassuring.

Minutes passed, and you grew quiet. A small sigh escaped your mouth and he realised you had fallen asleep in his arms, the warmth of your body against his.

Blushing from the intimacy, he brushed a stray hair from your face and kissed the top of your head as he held you closer to him.

You’d always felt vulnerable letting others see you upset, he knew that the way you had embraced him instead of shying away was a huge sign of trust in him. He hated seeing you in pain when he believed you deserved every happiness in the world. But he knew that sometimes bad days would happen, and he wanted to always be there for you to lean on.

Like now, with you in his arms.

Suddenly he froze when you muttered something in your sleep - before lightly pecking his chest, something he barely felt through his shirt, but still had his blush spread like wildfire.

He brought his lips to your forehead, kissing you again, watching your sleeping form with tender eyes.

“I love you MC.” He wanted to say more, about sharing your pain to ease the burden, how he wanted to love you more and more so you never felt lonely again.

But for now he was content to bury his face in your hair, inhaling your sweet scent, and succumbed to sleep himself, the two of you tangled in each other’s embrace.


	2. Stuck in an elevator with Yoosung

  * You’d gone to the library together for a study session, and after 3 hours of cramming for the test tomorrow, you both scrambled into the elevator exhausted; not seeing the Out of Order sign at all.
  * It was only after you hit the Ground floor button and the elevator creaked in complaint before slamming its doors shut and refusing to move, that the two of you realised you were trapped.
  * It was almost closing time, and the elevator wasn’t exactly large. Your shoulders were touching and Yoosung’s heart was beating erratically, and not all of that was down to being trapped.
  * He had a huuuuuuge crush on you ever since you’d say next to him in class playing the mobile version of LOLOL.
  * You’d been fast friends, and before he knew it he was looking for any excuse to spend more time with you.
  * But, being stuck in an elevator wasn’t what he had in mind.
  * It’s pretty cramped but all Yoosung can focus on is your touching shoulders, the blush on his face deepening after you catch him staring at you, completely dazed.
  * “Yoosung, are you okay?” You worry that he might be claustrophobic because of how stiff he has suddenly become.
  * Maybe he might feel better if you hold his hand for support?
  * So you reach for his hand, too focused on trying to make him feel more comfortable to worry about your own nerves.
  * _His hand is so warm_!
  * Yoosung becomes a mess.
  * He’s stuttering
  * And blushing
  * ~~Trembling a bit~~.
  * So you rub small circles on his hand with your thumb.
  * By this point he has definitely died.
  * Definitely been dreaming about holding your hand forever
  * Maybe this is a blessing?!
  * You still haven’t noticed how hard he’s blushing rn
  * “W-we should c-call someone,” he squeaks out, and kinda regrets it because you let go of his hand to fish around in your bag for your phone.
  * When someone eventually manages to open the elevator for you two, he is bright red, and you wonder if maybe he’s caught a cold or something.
  * He doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or grateful for your obliviousness.




	3. With Yoosung

 

You rang the doorbell at Yoosung’s apartment for the umpteenth time, checking the time on your phone.

8:17 AM.

Ideally, you should have left on the 7:45 bus but you’d accidentally overslept, and after rushing over to get Yoosung like you usually did and buzzing his door for ten minutes it would seem as though he had too.

 

There was still no reply.

“DAMN IT YOOSUNG!” You swore, bringing up his number on your phone and dialling. You heard the faint sound of the LOLOL theme music on the other side of the door, and a faint sleepy moan from your best friend as he woke.

 

“W-ho is this…?” His usual soft voice was thick with drowsiness, “Seven?”

He reminded you of those sleepy puppy GIFs you’d seen while online and just the thought of Yoosung struggling to keep his eyes open as he stayed on the phone; blonde hair tousled and unkempt, made you smile.

 

“It’s me,” you said, “MC.”

THUMP.

You heard it through the door, but it became obvious that he’d also sent his phone flying too. Groaning in pain, you heard him recover his phone and babble apologies over and over.

“Gah~ Sorry MC, you just startled me. I can’t believe I fell out of bed, that’s so embarrassing–”

“Yoosung!” You prompted, and he fell silent.

“Check the time,” you told him.

Three.

Two.

One.

“OHMYGOD WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

 

★

 

 

Ten minutes later the pair of you had just managed to catch the 8:30 bus, and you fell into the nearest empty seats, gasping for breath. You took in Yoosung’s appearance properly and noted the dark circles under his eyes.

“Did you oversleep because of LOLOL again?” You rolled your eyes, hoping he wouldn’t notice your own dark circles.

What can you say, that game was addictive.

 

But he let his head rest against the window pane and sighed, eyes closing.

“Not last night… I was cleaning up… and I found some old photo albums…”

 

A flicker of understanding.

“Rika?” You asked, “Her anniversary is coming up soon isn’t it?”

His eyes shot open, “How did you know?”

“It’s something important to you silly, of course I’d remember!”

He blushed in spite himself and you took the opportunity to place your hand over his with a reassuring smile, “You’ve never really spoken to me about her, but I know Rika was really important to you, so… I’m always here if you ever want to talk. I know it isn’t much compared to her, but I can be your family too.”

His expression became bittersweet; looking as though he wished to say something else, but resigned himself to leaning against the window again.

 

 

You clicked your tongue in disapproval, “That’s not good for your neck, Yoosung.”

As if to prove your point the bus suddenly jolted and Yoosung’s head rapped into the glass, making him yelp in surprise.

Sighing, you poked his cheek and gestured for him to use your shoulder.

“Thank… you… MC…” he yawned, leaning against you gratefully.

He was close enough that you could smell the sweet scent of his shampoo and you had to restrain yourself from burying your face in his hair. This boy’s cuteness was too strong.

 

★

You’d been gaming with Yoosung all night at his apartment. Not being able to sleep, you’d insisted you join him to keep him company - it wasn’t as though you would be doing anything else anyway. You sat on the floor furiously mashing buttons trying to defeat his character, but Yoosung knew the button combos too well and was kicking your butt.

You hid your face in shame when he depleted the last of your health for the millionth time that night.

“I can’t believe I lost again…” you despaired.

You felt a hand on your forearm and you looked up, only to see Yoosung’s face dangerously close to your own, his amethyst eyes peering into yours.

And then he kissed you.

 

 

Seeing your bewilderment, he couldn’t stop himself from giggling, still blushing from his sudden brazen behaviour.

“W-w-w-w-WHAT WAS THAT?!” You didn’t mean to scream, but you felt mortified. Your first kiss! With Yoosung? And since when did he…?

His smile had disappeared when he thought you were angry.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean– I just– You looked so–”

He lowered his head, flushing pink, “You looked really cute.”

 

After a few moments, you pulled yourself together and pinched his cheeks sharply.

“Ow!” He squealed, but you regarded him in what you hoped what a scolding look. Your heart was still racing, and everything seemed a blur.

“Give me some warning next time!” You complained, “I almost had a heart attack!”

After you released him, Yoosung blinked as he contemplated what you had said.

“Next time?”

 

★

 

 

Yoosung slid his hand into yours, entwining your fingers. It had been 3 months since you had kissed and afterwards become an item. You’d always been close to him even as a friend, and so as his girlfriend the two of you were inseparable.

Every day after lectures he would walk you home like this, talking about everything and anything ranging from upcoming RFA events to the latest LOLOL event.

 

The transition from friendship to dating was awkward at first sure, but Yoosung was so sweet about the entire thing, promising not to do anything you weren’t comfortable with doing; he’d started getting up early to make bentos for the two of you during the day, and you had a lunch date together each day.

 

However, you had stopped visiting him super late at night. He’d made that request, saying he’d be too nervous to be good company.

“But you’re always good company~!”

“You know what I mean, MC!”

 

Today he had suggested you go to the park together as a date, and when he reached for your hand, he couldn’t hide his blush when you gave him a sweet smile in response.

It was a bit chilly that afternoon and you shivered, the cold biting you even despite your long sleeves.

Suddenly Yoosung was wrapping something warm and soft around your neck, looping the scarf snugly around you.

Your eyes widened, “Since when did you have that?”

He gave you a cheeky smile, “I checked the weather forecast because I wanted to be prepared for today… That’s kinda dorky, huh?”

You laughed. Just when you thought you couldn’t love him anymore.

Connecting your hands again, he led you towards the park.

 

★

 

Yoosung had disappeared.

He wasn’t at home, or at university. You’d searched everywhere you could think, every place he’d ever taken you. The amount of missed calls from you was far beyond being countable. You’d asked the other RFA members if he’d gone to them without results.

Finally, with a tip from Seven about seeing Yoosung hanging around some cafe you’d broken off into a run, hoping that he was okay.

 

When you arrived outside the cafe, you couldn’t spot him and began to panic again. Dialling his number again, you’d begun to lose hope when you heard the familiar LOLOL theme music play behind you.

 

Turning slowly, you didn’t give yourself enough time to register his downcast face before you’d thrown your arms around him, whispering how relieved you were that you’d found him.

And then he broke down into sobs, clutching you tightly to him.

“I’m so sorry, MC,” he choked, “I’m so sorry. B-But I.. I saw… I saw… Rika.”

 

He’d seen a familiar looking woman when he’d gotten up early to get emergency groceries, and had tried to confront her. She’d run away, but Yoosung had snapped a photo of her before she disappeared completely.

You couldn’t believe your eyes when he showed you the picture. You’d seen Rika in other photos and this woman was definitely her.

 

His knees gave way and you sunk to the ground with him, hugging him tightly.

“She’s… alive, MC,” he whispered, voice cracking with emotion, “All this time V told me she was dead, and she was alive this whole time.”

“We’ll find her,” you promised, hoping your words might comfort him a little, “I’ll help you.”

 

★

 

 

You’d found Rika.

Learning about Mint Eye, and the atrocities his cousin-sister had committed while being the Saviour had hit Yoosung hard. Most days he was quiet and inconsolable even to you.

He’d taken a leave of absence from school to come to terms with everything, and you’d been skiving off classes to look after him, knowing full well that he’d never remember to eat properly if you didn’t make him something to the best of your abilities.

 

At Zen’s warning, Rika had been sent to a support facility in Alaska. Yoosung had once again had to say goodbye to his role model, knowing it was unlikely he’d see her again.

 

“Do you think she’s happy?” He broke his two week silence after you’d come and sat next to him one evening while dinner was cooking.

“I know she did bad things,” he said slowly, “But… but no one deserves to be alone.”

You wrapped your arms around him, stroking his hair, “I’m sure she can feel how much you care about her, wherever she is.”

“I hope so.”

 

★

 

 

After the graduation ceremony, you and Yoosung had slipped away from the RFA for a moment alone.

“I’m really proud of you, Yoosung,” you beamed at him, “You did it!”

He blushed, “You graduated too, you know.”

But you knew how hard it must have been for him to continue studying after everything that had happened concerning Rika. In the years since Rika had gone to Alaska, he had occasionally received letters updating him on her progress.

And now he had brought his hard work to fruition today. A qualified vet, just as he had promised his cousin-sister.

 

“MC?” He poked your cheek and you blinked, noticing that Yoosung was fiddling with something.

“I got you something,” he said, almost shyly, “To thank you for always staying by my side.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” you said, puzzled, but now eager to see what was inside the little box.

He opened it up, revealing two matching silver rings with a small amethyst set within the band of each one.

 

Promise rings.

 

You felt the blood rise to your cheeks, and Yoosung noticed straight away.

“Is it too cheesy?” He asked sheepishly, “I wanted to get you something that would let you remember that I’ll always be here, thinking of you…”

You shook your head, too flustered for words, but offered your hand to him instead. He slid the ring onto your finger and offered you velvet box; taking the second ring out yourself, you did the same and slid the cold band onto his finger.

 

The pair of you giggled nervously.

“It really is cheesy, isn’t it?” You laughed, but allowing your arms to loop around his neck happily.

He drew you closer, “It is, but I don’t mind being embarrassed if it’s for you.”

You pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, preparing to say something just as embarrassing back, but was stopped when he quickly pressed his lips to yours, and you melted into the kiss, heart threatening to explode from the bliss that filled it in that moment.

 

He caressed your cheek and pressed his forehead to yours, peering into your soul with his warm amethyst eyes that always made you feel safe.

“I really, really love you,” he murmured.

Placing another light kiss on his lips, you smiled softly, “Then let me stay with you forever.”

“I promise.”

 

 

 


	4. Yoosung w/ MC who’s only had female relationships

  * When you tell him, get ready to be blessed with a blushy, stuttering mess ^^
  * Is absolutely honoured to be your first boyfriend (as well as feeling the pressure to be the Best. Boyfriend. Ever.)
  * I feel like he’d be super curious about the differences between dating him vs. dating a girl
  * If he ever did ask he’d be SO nervous
  * “It’s not a rude question is it, MC? Oh god, I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean t–”
  * You cut him off and kindly give him a few examples such as,
  * “Girls have really soft bodies, so hugging them is really nice~”
  * A few days later when the two of you are cuddled up on the sofa watching his favourite romance movie, he suddenly pulls away.
  * “Yoosung? What’s wrong?”
  * He blushes, “It’s probably not very comfortable for you to lay on me. I’m all… bony and thin…”
  * You sat up and put your hands on his shoulders, looking determined.
  * “Yoosung Kim,” you began, “I love you more than anyone else in the world. And that means I love all of you for  _you_ , regardless of whether you’re a boy or a girl. And I love these moments when we can just cherish each other. How could I ever be uncomfortable?”
  * He’s stunned for a moment
  * And then
  * The BIGGEST smile blossoms on his face.
  * More blushing. It just won’t stop, and when you cup his cheek, with your own small smile, his face is absolutely burning.
  * Pulls you in for a hug, burying his face in your hair, “I love these moments too.”




	5. MC collapses from overworking

You had finals coming up which meant you’d spent day and night studying, pulling more and more all-nighters with only a few naps in between. Despite Yoosung’s insistence that a break now and then wouldn’t hurt, you’d been adamant that if you took even one second away from your total study time, you’d flunk everything.  
You found a book online that would help your progress considerably, and decided to venture to the library to check it out; ignoring the dizzy spells you experienced upon walking out of your front door.

After arriving and locating the book, you found a table and pulled out your study supplies, not wanting to waste another second by going back home again.  
You’d sent a text to Yoosung before you left telling him you’d be at the library in case he dropped by your house while you were away.  
Instead, he decided to visit you at the library a few hours into your visit.

~★~  
“MC!” His whisper ended up being more of an exclamation and he received a few glares from other people. Smiling apologetically at them, he eagerly slid into the seat next to yours, propping his head up with his arm as he watched you, still too absorbed in reading to realise his sudden appearance.

You looked very pale, he noted with a frown, and the circles under your eyes could not be darker.  
Gently, he placed his hands over your own; still warm from where they’d been in his coat pockets for the walk there and shivered as they met ice cold flesh. You were freezing!

“MC?” He said, desperately trying not to sound as worried as he was in case you tried to evade what he was going to ask next.  
“When was the last time you took a break?”

You reluctantly dragged your gaze away from your book to meet his warm amethyst eyes, which you had to blink several times before you could see them properly.

“I haven’t.” Seeing him open his mouth to protest, you quickly stepped in, “I’m just so close to finishing this book and I find it really hard to focus on something if I keep taking breaks. You understand, right, Yoosung?”

He bit his lip, “You look exhausted MC. I’m really worried about you.”  
You tried to give him a reassuring smile, but every muscle in your body seemed to ache the moment he mentioned your fatigue.   
You felt exhausted…

“I… I guess I could take a 5 minute break…”  
His face broke into a smile, “We can go to the cafe across the road!”   
Your newfound desire to have a break faltered slightly. If you went to a cafe, you knew you’d end up being there for much longer than your suggested 5 minutes…  
But, you loved Yoosung, and he looked so happy.  
Since you’d taken up studying you hadn’t had much time to spend with him, and you’d made yourself too busy to even realise how much you missed his voice.

You nodded, gathering your study stuff together into your bag.  
“Let me carry that for you,” he said kindly, “It looks really heavy.”  
“Thanks,” you murmured, stifling a yawn.

You’d barely taken two steps when another dizzy spell hit you hard and before you knew it you were falling falling falling…  
“MC!?” Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around your frame, preventing you from barrelling backwards into the ground. Thank goodness Yoosung was stronger than he looked.

Black spots seeped into your vision and instinctively your eyes snapped shut, trying to block out the headache that you knew would soon follow.

Yoosung’s heart sank. The people around stared at the pair of them, uncertain as to how to help.  
A girl sitting closer to them offered to call an ambulance.  
“Please.” He said, not looking away from your suddenly feverish face.

~★~

You woke up in a daze, unsure of when you drifted off. Something warm was tangled up with your fingers, while something else stroked through the soft strands of your hair with a tender touch.

Your throat was raw when you tried to call out to him, causing you to croak.  
“Yoo…sung…?”  
The hand combing your hair faltered slightly, but you heard him lean forward and brush his lips against your forehead.  
“How are you feeling? Is it sore anywhere?” The panic underlined in his voice betrayed the reassuring circles he was tracing on the back of your hand.  
Your entire body felt heavy, and already your eyelids were drooping again, ready to lull into your dreams.

“I’m okay,” you murmured, managing a tiny smile. The gesture seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief.  
“I’m so glad.” His eyes filled with tears and he blinked them back with an embarrassed smile.  
“Sorry… It’s just… I was so so.. worried… about you…”

Guilt washed over you as Yoosung sniffled, still stroking your hair. He looked as exhausted as you felt.   
“I’m sorry,” you whispered, tears threatening to spill from your own eyes; a combination of exhaustion and watching Yoosung suffer, “I should have considered you more… I should have looked after myself better… I’ve been such a burden–”  
“You haven’t!” He burst out, “You could never be a burden to me. Never! I should have helped you study more rather than leaving you all alone.”  
“I’ll be more careful,” you promised, fighting to stay awake from the fatigue. A hospital bed had never felt so inviting before.  
He nodded knowingly, recognising your drowsiness, “It’s okay,” he squeezed your hand, “Sleep as much as you want. I’ll be here when you wake up, ‘kay?”  
He barely felt the weak squeeze in response, but a slight sigh escaped your lips as you fell asleep, “Love… you…”  
His heart felt calm again as he listened to your breathing. He lightly kissed the tip of your nose,  **“Get some rest, my love.”**


	6. Blanket Fort Cuddling

“I’m so happy we came up with this idea,” you sighed happily, resting your head on your boyfriend’s chest. The two of you were bundled up inside your homemade blanket fort and loving every moment.   
The construction of said blanket fort, had been no easy task - especially as Yoosung’s apartment wasn’t a particularly ideal site for building; it had taken at least an hour, with many failures, but finally you had found the balance between pillows and blankets; nestling on top of a duvet, the soft fabric kissing your skin, whilst you stared at the blanket ceiling that dipped downwards.

  
Yoosung gently traced circles onto your forearm, chin rested on the top of your head. He was struggling to stay awake, probably thanks to the all-nighter he’d pulled in a desperate attempt to get an ultra rare item in the final moments of a LOLOL game event.  
“You’re really warm,” he murmured sleepily, the circles on your skin pausing for a moment as he stifled a yawn. Thankfully, he hadn’t noticed the blush that dusted your cheeks. Just when you thought he couldn’t get any sweeter… and then Sleepy Yoosung came along…

  
He was like a human radiator! Even without your duvet, just being snuggled next to him spread warmth all over your body; your own eyelids were beginning to droop, the rise and fall of his chest lulling you to sleep.   
“Are you… awake?” You whispered, each word drowsy on your tongue.   
“Mmmm…” He pressed a sleepy kiss on your head, and you felt his heart skip a beat, before settling back into a torpid pace. A small smile formed on your lips when a light snore escaped from him, the sound muffled by your hair. Carefully, you reached upwards and caressed his cheek, “Get some sleep, cutie.”  
“Love… you…”


	7. Watching a meteor shower

“Are you sure we’ll be able to see it from here?” You asked eagerly, inching closer to him on the picnic blanket he’d thrown across the hilltop grass; the breeze caused you to shiver.

The news had been warning of a meteor shower for the past few days and as luck would have it, the day it would be visible was also your birthday.

Yoosung may have pretended to have forgotten the occasion, but you’d seen him hastily stow away a small box in his jacket pocket when he’d knocked on your door earlier that evening, insisting that as your best friend it was his duty to escort you somewhere you could view the beautiful stream of stars.

He laughed nervously, “I’m positive! …I think. I’m sure the girl who runs the astronomy club said it was here…” He procured a piece of paper from his pocket and squinted to see it under the waning light.

“You’ll hurt your eyes if you do that,” you commented lightly.

“Don’t worry! Even if I did hurt my eyes, I’d still be able to play LOLOL!”

“… That wasn’t what I was worried about…” You muttered. Honestly, you were relieved he’d opted to watch the meteor shower with you rather than stay in and play LOLOL again. It had been a stressful past few days and his presence was soothing.

“Oh, look over there!” He burst out, pointing behind you.

You turned, letting out a delighted squeal. Sailing above your heads, streamers of stars; light seeming to glow and fizzle into smaller streams, leaving a trail of stardust to mark their journey.

“It’s so pretty,” you sighed happily, eyes enraptured by the celestial phenomenon.

You didn’t notice the crinkling of paper until he called your name.

“Um, MC?”

“Yeah?” You were still looking at the stars, eyes shining just as bright.

“Can you… uh… look at me for a second?”

A smile played on your face, “Just a second, huh?”

You brought your eyes to meet his, for what felt like one year rather than one second, before returning your focus to the sky.

“MC~” he whined, “This is important!”

You giggled, and turned your body to face him with a bright smile, “Just teasing~ So, what’s up?”

His amethyst eyes flickered with mischief at the question, and you saw him repress the urge to say ‘the sky’ as he usually did.

Instead, he placed something in your hands, “Happy Birthday!”

Inside the small box was a necklace, the silver chain fluid and intricate, with a silver star locket.

Within the locket were two photos: those silly selfies he had insisted you take together just a few weeks ago ‘in celebration of his LOLOL achievements’. Your cheeks were pressed together in order to fit into the frame and at the last minute he had said something along the lines of “I’m so glad I met you,” which had caused your face to inflame just as he took the picture.

You hadn’t realised there had been an ulterior motive for said photos.

Realising that you’d just been staring at the locket in silence, you looked back at him, lip quivering from emotions, “Thank you so much. This is beautiful.”

His smile was sincere and warm; this was the smile that you loved about him so much.

“I can put it on you!” He said, gesturing for you to turn around, which you did.

The cold chain tickled your skin and you shivered.

“Ah, sorry,” he murmured, and you realized just how close he was to you, his warm breath tickling the back of your neck.

Your heart was pounding from the closeness - sure you guys had been close before, but it had never felt like  _this_ before, so intimate. What was this mood?

“I’m in love with you, MC,” he whispered, and then immediately his breath hitched as if he’d just realized what he had said.

Your heart fluttered at the sudden confession, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move away from him.

This feeling… it felt warm and safe… It felt nice.

He began to stand up but before he could, you’d grabbed his hand.

“Wait a sec!” Why did he look so embarrassed? His cheeks were pink, his eyes wide, and he was biting his lip anxiously.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, “You just looked really pretty when you were watching the stars, and then afterwards… It just slipped out… I’m really sorry - let’s just pretend it never happene– OOPH!”

Not knowing how else to stop his train of thought, you’d thrown yourself at him, hugging him tightly.

“You’re an idiot sometimes, Yoosung,” you whispered, “But I love that about you too.”

You felt his body stiffen, “Love…?” He echoed.

You nodded, “I really do love you too Yoosung. I’d be so lonely if you ever left me.”

“I’d never–”

“I know,” you said softly, “And thank you.”

A moment of silence passed, and then, “Will you be my girlfriend, MC?”

“Of course.”

You could feel Yoosung’s heart pounding against you, but then his body relaxed, and his hands slipped around your waist, drawing you closer.

Then he sniffled.

“Yoosung?” He was crying! “What’s wrong?”

“It’s n-nothing,” he sniffled, “I’m j-just really happy you said yes.”

This dork. This lovable, puppy-like dork, who was the most sincere person you’d ever met… You really loved him.

“If you cry, then I’m gonna end up crying too,” your voice was already wavering.

You had to do something.

Oh… A few days ago he’d mentioned he was really ticklish on the back of his neck.

Hehe…

You took a deep breath and…

“Gahhh~!” You blew a raspberry on the side of his neck and he jumped backwards, tears still in his now widened eyes.

He stared at you in disbelief, “MC?”

His torn expression caused you to laugh… And laugh..

“S-so… cute!” You wheezed, doubling over as the laughter shook your whole body.

He pouted, his blush spreading across his cheeks and making the tips of his ears pink as well.

“You can’t do things like that~” he whined, “We… We were having a moment!”

You managed to settle down with great difficulty and lightly kissed the tip of his nose, unable to help yourself. His reactions were too cute.

“MC~” the blush deepened, “This is really unfair!” But once his initial embarrassment had gone away, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

The pair of you settled back down on the picnic blanket, your new locket now smooth against your skin, while your head rested against his shoulder. The meteor shower was now only visible in the distance, but you continued to watch as it completely disappeared from sight.

You’d never forget this day.


	8. Yoosung reacts to ‘need a helping hand?’ ProstheticArm!MC

**★**   He was cooking omurice for the two of you - insistent that you didn’t need to trouble yourself by helping.  
 **★**   “I’ve got this all under control honey, don’t worry!” he said happily, before going back to the half-fried fluffy omelette that sizzled in his favourite fry pan.  
 **★**   But you felt a bit awkward just watching him do all the work - omelette boy or not, you wanted to help with something!  
 **★**   And then the idea hit you, and you giggled wickedly as you loosened the fastenings that kept your prosthetic in place  
 **★**   “Hey, honey?” you called, praying he’d stop and turn around.  
 **★**   “Hm?” he poked at the omelette, and apparently satisfied, turned to face you.  
 **★**   “Need a helping hand?”  
 **★**   And then you threw it to him.  
 **★**   He caught it entirely by luck, and when he realised what it was his eyes widened  
 **★**   “M-MC!” He completely abandoned the omelette and rushed to your side,  
 **★**   “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?! What happened?!”  
 **★**   He relaxed when you couldn’t withhold your laughter any longer, tears streaming down your face:  
 **★**   “S-sorry! Yoosung, I-I’m… hehe… hehe… but, hehe… do you get it?”  
 **★**   He feigned annoyance for a moment, “Come on~ I was really worried!”  
 **★**   But when you eyed your prosthetic, still in his grasp and snickered, he went very red.  
 **★**   Hurriedly handing it back to you, he giggled nervously, “It was a cute idea.”  
 **★**   You booped his nose, “You didn’t answer my question.”  
 **★**   “Oh! Well– OH!” he quickly swung on his heels and sighed disappointedly when he saw the burnt remnants of his omelette stuck to the bottom of the pan.  
 **★**   Ashamed, he turned to your amused expression, “Please lend me a hand,” he mumbled.  
 **★**   You peck him on the cheek, “Gladly. Just help me fasten this up again~”


	9. Yoosung w/ MC who is really shy and cute

★ He loves you??!!  
★ You know that feeling when you look at Yoosung and just have an overload of cuteness from his floofy hair and gentle voice?  
★ Take that feeling and times it by a MILLION  
★ You are just too cute  
★ Loves that you love watching cartoons  
★ Every week you’ll have a day where you snuggle up together under a blanket and watch cartoons and shoujo anime all day  
★ Honestly, dressing cute is probably his weak spot  
★ Even in your most casual clothes you still look ADORABLE  
★ And he’ll get all blushy and pink-faced while trying to tell you how cute you look   
★ Ends up blurting out “I love you!!!” instead  
★ He’ll protect you from EVERYTHING!  
★ Feel socially anxious? No problem, he’ll handle ordering food and talking to shop assistants when you go out.  
★ Likes to hold your hand when you go out to remind you that he’s always there for you for reassurance.  
★ But if you’re too shy for PDA he’ll just give you warm smiles instead.  
★ WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!

[Originally posted by tsukkis-dinos](https://tmblr.co/ZkKRdi2D5Gx9i)


	10. Yoosung music preferences

**★**  His music taste would largely vary on his current situation in life

 **★**   He’d totally listen to K-POP like BTS, EXO, Girls Generation… (with a soft spot for TWICE)… and he’d probably try and learn the dance routines for like an hour, before realising that spending all day on the computer has done no favours for his stamina.

 **★**   If he’s in the middle of getting some school assignments out of the way, he’d probably have the LOLOL soundtrack going on in the background, or some other OST.

 **★**   I wouldn’t would it past him to listen to some western artists. If he was feeling more sentimental maybe something softer like Ed Sheeran. Probably some Troye Sivan in there as well. ~~Is a die-hard Swiftie~~

 **★**  Ended up listening to Carameldansen ~~you guys remember that right?~~  when Seven spammed him with the video link and jokes on our fave redhead hacker, Yoosung ended up annoying the entire RFA by singing it constantly for the next month.

 **★**  He’s pretty easily influenced by new music so he’d probably give anything a listen, although I think genres like heavy metal or grunge might scare him a lil bit. 


	11. Fluffy Yoosung HCs

★ Such a hopeless romantic!! 

★ Always trying to replicate things he’s seen in the movies just because he’s always dreamed of having someone to love

★  **This includes but is not limited to:**

_★ Kissing in the rain (which sounds romantic but… >.<)  
_

_★ Watching the sunset together (poor boy actually researched the best place to watch it from, calculated the time it would take to travel there, packed like half his apartment to make sure you didn’t get cold or hungry while you were watching together, ~~planned when he would kiss you~~ … he wanted it to be perfect okay?  
_

_★ Teaching you how to do something in LOLOL by putting his arms around you from behind and putting his hand over yours while you use the mouse ~~tries to hide that he just wants to bury his face in your hair~~  
_

_★ Always offering you his jacket. Always. “Yoosung, it was just because I have hay fever.”_

_“Just take my jacket anyway, MC. Please? I’ll get worried if you don’t!”_

★ LOVES using nicknames. You’re his  _honey, cutie, sweetie, princess, dear, darling, love._ Calls you  _sweetness_ when he’s feeling particularly romantic.  ~~Sometimes you tease him by calling him _Puppy_~~

★ Will spontaneously buy you flowers every once and a while (and will give you  a different cheesy line every time he gives them to you)

“They’re beautiful, Yoosung,”

“N-not as beautiful as  _my honey_.”

★ He likes to nuzzle into your neck whenever you hug him. When you’re cooking he’ll sneak up behind you and blow on your ears, before going to his favourite spot by your neck. Snuggling in bed? Cuddling on the couch while watching a movie? He’ll make himself comfy, probably giggling like a kid getting caught doing something bad. Just loves how secure and loved he feels when he’s snuggled up close to you, while you stroke through his hair.

★ When he’s stressed you guys sometimes go out on walks. He’s a very emotional person and he really appreciates being able to share absolutely everything on his mind, no matter how stupid it seems. Having someone there to make him feel  _validated_ and  _understood_  works miracles. 

★ “I’m hungry~” Will end up doing baking at like 1am just because he feels like having something sweet but doesn’t want to seem childish by going to the 24/7 store on the corner just for some chocolate milk.

★ Midnight baking then becomes like a tradition. Although it usually consists of the pair of you eating most of the sweeter ingredients before realising you now don’t have enough to bake that cake that seemed like a great idea an hour ago…

★ Although he usually doesn’t have a problem with talking to you, sometimes he’ll just get really  _shy_. He just has these moments where you seem so perfect, so dazzling to him, and he feels dull in comparison. Then he turns on the longing puppy-eyes until you stop whatever you’re doing and cover his face in light kisses.

★ When this happens, get prepared for a tickle fight, trying to blow a raspberry on him, both of you gasping for breath, happy tears streaming from your eyes because this moment is so. friggin’. PERFECT.

★ You are his world, and he’ll support you until the very end.


	12. The bomb goes off

It had happened so quickly. That was what everyone said. The police. The survivors. The RFA.

For Yoosung, he had died along with you. Or he wished he had.

In seven days he had completely fallen for you. The kindness and support you showed him every single day; the comfort you gave him every morning with a cheerful  **“Good morning, Yoosung! Did you sleep well?”**  or in the evening when you asked him how his day was. With you, he felt safe. He felt valid. You didn’t treat him like a little boy but as a young man. You had faith in him when he felt lost. It wasn’t anyone else but  _you_  who made him want to give life another shot. You were his personal angel, his player two… his first love.

**1:29am.**

For some reason, people kept reassuring him that it had happened very quickly; that you wouldn’t have felt any pain when it happened as though just by that fact alone he should be grateful. When the fire crew recovered your body one of them mentioned that you’d been on the charred remains of your bed. Had you been asleep when your life was stolen?

The thought of it wouldn’t leave him. You’d been so happy the previous evening when he’d asked you to be his pre-girlfriend. So much so that you’d kept calling him every half hour to check up on him - cute little phone calls filled with excited giggles from both you.

 _“I really want to see you,”_ you’d murmured on the phone, sleepy from the excitement of that day. Neither of you had mentioned the bomb, too absorbed in the bliss of your blossoming relationship. His heart had skipped a beat and suddenly his whole body was enveloped in warmth. He knew in that moment how much he loved you.

But like he’d said in a previous phone call that evening, it was important to hold back in relationships at first or else you might get sick of each other.

 _I’ll tell her at the party,_  he had vowed,  _It’s so close now._

And then an hour after he’d said what would be his last words to you, he received a call from Seven who was so quiet and scared, his stomach sank. He knew it was bad news, but nothing could have prepared him for the worst phone call of his life.

_“I’m so sorry…”_

_“Seven? What is it? What’s happened?”_

_“It was a remote detonation… I didn’t know… and now… and now…”_

Yoosung couldn’t keep the phone at his ear steady, “ _D-detonation? What do you mean? **What’s happened!?** Is it MC? Is she okay?  **Seven answer me!”**_

 _The most painful silence of his life and then, “S-she’s gone. Yoosung, she’s gone. M-MC is gone… the whole building went up… she was the only casualty. It’s all my fault Yoosung, I’m so sorry. So sorry–”_ His cellphone had fallen from his hand, clattering on the floor. His knees caved in, hitting the kitchen tiles and making him whimper in pain.

_It isn’t real. It isn’t real. It isn’t real. MC is alive. MC is alive. She must be. She wouldn’t die. Not when she promised to be with me. Not when we had plans. There’s the party still… she wouldn’t leave when we have the party._

The day of the party turned into the day of your funeral.

Out of respect for the party-coordinator who had tried so hard to encourage them to attend; the recommended guests had attended with condolences to the RFA for their loss: words about her potential were often used, but Yoosung didn’t listen to half of them. It wasn’t real. Not to him.

When they showed a projection of a young woman to the guests, he lost it. Whimpering, the tears sliding down his face wouldn’t stop. No matter how much his head throbbed or his eyes screamed, he couldn’t. Because you were so beautiful to him. You looked nothing like Rika as he had said in the chatroom with Seven. You looked like  _you_ , and you were beautiful. The brightness in your eyes, the cute way your lips formed a shy smile.

His entire body trembled; the funeral director kept talking but all he could hear was buzzing. Within his hand was a crumpled piece of paper. He’d deliberated so much on what to write,  _how_  to write it. So many regrets. For days he’d been wishing he could see you.

Just not like this.

Why hadn’t he told you he loved you during that final phone call?

Why? Why? WHY?! That rule was stupid, just like you’d said. He loved you! He really, really loved you! He loved you so much that his heart felt like it would burst whenever you called him cute or reminded him that you’d always be there to support him. He loved you so much that he’d spent most of his class lecture with one eye on his phone waiting to see if you logged in to the chatroom. He had already planned out the first date he wanted to take you on: the movies, holding hands in the dark; going to a cafe for a milkshake afterwards just talking and laughing about nothing, both of you too nervous to do anything but giggle and blush over anything and everything. He’d walk you home, and then wrap his arms around you, never wanting to let go.

Why were you gone? Why had you left him?

Why hadn’t he told you?

It was his turn to speak in front of everyone. So many faces. He shoved the paper into his pocket. You deserved so much better than to go like this. Had you gone to sleep that night looking forward to talking more in the morning? He knew you set an alarm early just so you could catch him before he went to university. He’d heard the yawns on the phone because you tried so hard to spend as much time as possible talking to him.

So many faces, but none of them were the one he wanted to see.

“MC,” he fought to keep his voice steady but before he knew it he was sobbing, body wracked with tears.

“We didn’t know each other long,” he sobbed, “But… But… I really loved you MC! I cherished you from the bottom of my heart. And it kills me…  _it kills me that I didn’t tell you that when I had the chance._  I love you MC… I love… I lo–” and then his throat became so choked that he had to be guided away by Seven and Zen.

_“I’m… I”m looking at the night sky. I hope we’re both looking at the same direction.“_

**_“The stars look so pretty.”_ **

**“** _I’m sure your eyes shine just as bright. Just like your beautiful heart… I won’t be able to escape your eyes… They’re like a black hole… I can’t wait to meet you. I want to look up at the sky with you…_ **_and make good memories.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve written something that’s made me cry T_T I originally wrote this as the accident request in my asks but that was for a near-fatal accident so I’m posting this separately. I might post an alternate ending for that request where MC survives.


	13. MC survives the bomb (Alternate Ending)

You were alive. You were badly burned and had yet to wake up, but you were  _alive;_ doctors kept saying that they’d been lucky - that  _you_ had been lucky. It was a miracle that you had survived when you had basically been sitting on top of the bomb when it went off.

The minute Yoosung’s phone had rung he had dashed out of the door, rushing to the hospital Seven had told him you had been admitted to. It had been agonising waiting for the all clear from the doctors, just for you to be thrown into a surgery for skin grafting on a lot of the right side of your body, including your face and neck.

Finally at around noon, almost 12 hours after the initial explosion, the doctor gave in to Yoosung’s desperate puppy eyes and agreed he could see you, if only for a few minutes.

Half your face was covered in bandages and you were still unconscious; your chest rose and fell heavily. Parts of your hair were badly singed.

“It might be a long time before she wakes up,” the attending nurse told him quietly, “Her body underwent quite the ordeal. It’s a miracle that she’s here with only burns to worry about.” Yoosung nodded, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched you sleep. This was his angel, the person he had longed to see for days; pining to you every day over the phone how much he wanted to get lost in your eyes.

“Is… is it okay if I hold her hand?” He sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve roughly.

The nurse sighed but nodded, “Just a little bit. If you need me, just call.” And then she left him alone with you.

He was hesitant to approach you, scared that even the lightest touch would somehow shatter you into a million pieces. He shuffled over to your left side, and after staring at your hand for what seemed like years, finally slid his fingers in between yours. Your skin was hot, almost feverish compared to his and he rubbed his thumb gently over your knuckles, touch feather-light.

“It’s… nice to meet you in person, MC,” he swallowed, voice threatening to crack, “I don’t know if you remember the dork with the star in his name from the chatroom, but here I am.”

He could have sworn he saw your eye flutter, the other still covered with bandages. He kept talking.

“I wanted to meet you so badly. Maybe it was because I wanted it so much that you ended up getting hurt.” His other hand curled into a fist, nails digging into his flesh until his hand was trembling under the pressure.

“This is my fault. I- I should’ve tried harder to get Seven to tell me the address. Or something! If I wasn’t so useless I’m sure I could have protected you! If I wasn’t so weak you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!  _I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry MC.”_

You stirred and his eyes widened, “MC?”

“…oo..s..ng…”

“I’m here! I’m here now! Should I get the nurse?”

“Sss…tay…”

He stroked your hand tenderly, your voice no matter how weak, calmed him down immediately: “Always.”


	14. Time Together

“Yoosung!” You chirped, burying your fingers in his floofy blonde hair as he sat at his desk, admiring his new loot from his most recent LOLOL match. He hummed in pleasure as you massaged his scalp, leaning into you encouragingly.

“Do you remember what we were gonna do today?” You prompted him, pausing your movements, teasing him as you waited for his answer.

He sighed as his massage stopped, “Uh… no?” “Yoosung!” You whined, “We were gonna play the game I always play on my phone - you said you wanted to see who was stealing my attention away from you, remember?”

He spun his office chair around and grinned at you, “You’re finally gonna show me?”

Booping his nose, you left him where he was sitting and flopped onto his bed, signalling for him to join you; jumping eagerly out of his chair, he crawled up behind you, peering over your shoulder as he hugged you from behind.

The game that you had been obsessed with was Mistake Messenger, and ever since you’d discovered it you had been hooked; Yoosung didn’t know yet that the reason you stayed up so late wasn’t always to catch him before he logged off LOLOL, but because you wanted the satisfaction of having a day’s worth of chatrooms 100% complete.

“So it’s one of those dating games for girls…?” Yoosung asked, breath warm on the back of your ear. It tickled!

“But it’s set in the style of a chatroom,” you explained, “Kinda like how we talk on the RFA app.”

“And you’re supposed to romance guys doing this?”

You unlocked your phone, tapping the app icon, “Why don’t I just show you? I have a chatroom ready to go with the guy I’m pursuing. I saved it so I could show you.”

The noon chatroom for the 7th day had been opened and the chatroom background loaded. Your bias happily noted your arrival.

**_“MC! I missed you~!”_ **

**_“Have you eaten?”_ **

The answer tab at the bottom flashed gold and Yoosung poked it curiously, prompting the pre-decided answers to load:

_“I have! How about you?”_

_“Not yet.”_

_“I’m on a diet.”_

He tapped the first option and your bias praised you for your choice. Yoosung began to speak but quickly shut his mouth.

“What is it?” You asked, turning back to check on him. He bit his lip, shaking his head, “It’s nothing… but, ah… this is a bit embarrassing but… doesn’t he seem a bit similar to how I am in the chatroom?”

You giggled, “Maybe that’s why he’s my bias…” His face glowed red and he quickly hid his face in your neck, “… _oh_.” The chat with your bias continued, but you quickly noticed that Yoosung was no longer watching, still hiding, his grip around you tighter than usual. Seeing how he was, you felt a little bad. Resolving to get this chat out the way so you could pamper him some more, you ramped up the chatroom speed so that the conversation moved along.

**_“I really, really like you MC.”_ **

**_“I can’t stop thinking about you after I log out - I’m always checking to see if you’re online. It hasn’t been very long since we met, but you are an irreplaceable part of my day.”_ **

You blushed, reminded of the time Yoosung had said something very similar during his own confession. He’d been so sweet - and he was even more so now that you had been a couple for over a year.

“Is this guy serious?” Your boyfriend’s voice snapped you out of your daydream, “Isn’t he being a little over-the-top? How long is ‘ _not very long since we met’_ anyway?” “Seven days,” you told him, a cheeky smile tugging at the corners of your mouth, “Which is  _technically_  how long it took until you confessed to me.”

“… I suppose…” He nodded at the phone which now glowed gold again, “So what are you gonna tell him?”

The answer button revealed two options:

_“That’s a bit… much. Don’t you think you’re being a little obsessed with me?”_

_“I feel the same way.”_

You pressed the second option, and quickly skipped the rest of the messages, ending the chat and hanging up on the call from your bias that followed. You locked your phone, chucking it beside you.

“Didn’t you want to play more?” Yoosung asked, “I thought you really loved that game.”

You nudged yourself onto your other side so that your forehead now rested against his, brushing a strand of his blonde hair away from his deep purple eyes.  _Ah~ You could stare into his eyes forever!_

“It doesn’t really matter right now,” you murmured, “I’d much prefer to spend time with yo–” His lips softly brushed against yours. It was over in a second but still left you breathless.

“It was less than ten minutes, but it felt really strange,” he whispered, “I really wanted you to focus on me, instead of the game; then I realised I do the same thing with LOLOL sometimes for hours at a time.”

His eyes were guilty, “I’m sorry.”

He rubbed circles on your hip, the gesture not doing anything to stop the growing redness in your face, “I-It’s fine,” Oh god, your nervous stutter was back, “W-we can j-just stop g-gaming as much and spend more time together, right?”

Yoosung’s face lit up, “Okay! I’ll… _I’ll do anything if I get to spend time with my honey!”_

You squealed in embarrassment, hiding in his chest as he feigned being hurt.

“How can you say such embarrassing things with a straight face?” You whined, “Now I’m always the one getting flustered.”

“But I love you~ So much~  _Jagi~! Look at me~”_ You glanced up for a split second, but he quickly cupped your face, pecking your lips again with a mischievous giggle, “Does my  _jagiya_  want to go to the park with me?” His puppy eyes were back out and you nodded, causing his grin to widen even further, “Then, let’s go!”


	15. Cuddles: when you're sleepy

You shuffle over onto your other side, groaning softly; trying to inch closer to the source of warmth beside you. You nuzzle your face into his chest, too sleepy to note the fingers gently stroking through your hair, or tenderly rubbing circles on your hip.

Yoosung presses a kiss to your forehead, letting his lips linger on your skin for a few moments before suppressing a giggle.

“Good morning, _Jagiya_ ~” his voice is still thick with his own drowsiness; cracking one eye open to peek at your lovely boyfriend, you can’t help but return his lazy smile.

You nestle into him, attempting to draw your bodies even closer, tangling your legs with his. When you sigh blissfully, his smile widens.

“Have you… got class today?” You murmur into his chest, turning to press your ear over his heart, listening for the familiar drumming.

He continues to caress you, “Not until this afternoon.”

With the unspoken promise of more time together you can already feel yourself slipping away, his body heat enveloping you; soothing and warm.

“Would you like me to make breakfast?” He whispers, but you cling to him, not wanting to leave your cuddle utopia just yet.

“Just… stay with me… A little longer…” You sigh, hugging him tighter.

Fingers still playing with your hair, he kisses the top of your head. He hums a lullaby softly, sending you into a deeper sleep.

A light snore escapes you and he chuckles, kissing you again, “Why’re you so cute today~?”


	16. Holding Hands w/ Yoosung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rockets-fall-on-rocket-falls said: not even really an ask but for your consideration: mc asking yoosung "hey can you hold something real quick" and then when yoosung puts out his hand, mc holds hands with yoosung in the most cheesy way possible.

**★** You ask him if he could hold something real quick as you are walking in the park on your second date since the RFA party. He might have thought he was being discrete whenever he cast a longing look at your free hand, but you’d caught him on the fifth time, looking away afterwards with a wounded puppy-look.

 **★** He puts out his hand, not really paying attention, expecting you to hand him your phone or bag. _Wait… what is this warm, soft thing?_

★ When he realises that you’ve linked your fingers together, a cheeky smile on your face, Yoosung _shrieks_. 

★ Feeling mortified by his reaction, you made a move to pull away; wondering if you’d read the signals wrong, but he quickly shakes off his shock and keeps you from moving away, “I didn’t mean to– I mean–” He sighs and taking a deep breath asks, “ _Please_ let me hold your hand, MC.”

★ Goes around with the hugest grin on his face afterwards as you continue your walk hand-in-hand, casting gazes of adoration your way more frequently than he had when he’d been staring at your hand before.

★ This goes against him when he trips over his feet because he was too busy watching you. Still, he manages to stay upright and, apologises profusely with his cheeks tinged pink.

★ Still didn’t let go of your hand though.


	17. Sky Miracle

“Yoosung!”

“Mmmmm…” Your boyfriend mumbled, hiding himself under the duvet.

 _Oh no you don’t!_ You kneeled down by the side of the bed, cheeks still flushed from the cold outside, and stuck your hands inside his warm cocoon of blankets. His reaction was instantaneous as your fingers tickled his exposed stomach.

“ _Gah~! St-op! Stop! C-cold!”_ He tried to wriggle over to his other side but you peeled away his blankets and let your palms warm against his silky skin, an evil giggle escaping your lips.

“Yoosung~” You tried again, but his head was still turned away from you, “Come on my darling boyfriend~ It’s a snow day~!”

“But it’s cold!” He whined, trying his best to curl up and preserve the last of his body heat, all while you still tickled his stomach.

“That does tend to be the bare minimum requirement for a snow day, yes.” “I was so warm…” as if to prove his point he shivered, the only thing he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants. Even during cold nights he always insisted that nothing could warm him up better than falling asleep while you were snuggled up against him; a line he had spouted indignantly, before hiding his face in his hands while you laughed, half-embarrassed yourself.

“The key word being ‘ _was‘._ So you’ve got nothing to lose if we go outside, do you?” You put your hands together, begging him.

“ _Pleeeeease~?_ The snow is so pretty!” Yoosung finally got up to face you, his violet eyes marred slightly with his drowsiness, but watching you nonetheless. You’d been hoping for at least one decent snow day and you’d been blessed this morning; the entire street was completely veiled in snow. You wanted to have a chance to walk through it while it was still crisp and untouched before the city woke up and it all turned to slush.

“You can come back in and warm up whenever you want!” You pointed out, “But there might never _be_ another chance to walk in the snow until next winter. So. _Pleeeease! Yoosungie~_ And then afterwards we can take a hot shower together and snuggle up on the sofa with snacks and a movie!”

His eyes brightened but you weren’t sure whether it was at the promise of a shower or more cuddling. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, “Fine,” you squealed happily but he held up his finger, “ _But_ , you have to promise me you’ll dress warmly. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“ThankyouthankIloveyousomuch!” Pecking his lips, you bounded away and quickly got dressed - jeans, thermal, and fur-lined boots. You searched high and low for your jacket, but it had completely vanished.

“Have you seen my jacket?” You asked over your shoulder, “It isn’t where I left it.” “I tried to dry it out - it rained when we went for a walk, remember? Check the bathroom.” Lo and behold, your jacket was hanging up exactly where he said - still damp from the night before. The idea of putting it on like that made you shudder, but you didn’t know what else you could do.

“Did you find it?” Yoosung popped his head in, groaning in disappointment as he saw the half-dry garment.

“I can still wear it,” you said quickly, not wanting him to change his mind about venturing outside.

He stared at you, eyes widening in horror, “No way, MC! You’ll definitely get sick if you wear that outside. Here,” he grabbed your hand and guided you back to his drawers. Rummaging around he finally found what he was looking for - his favourite hoodie.

“Put this on,” he instructed. But when you reached for it, his eyes fell on your bare hands, “You don’t have any gloves?” He prompted, not waiting for your answer and going back to digging up his clothes.

The hoodie you slipped over your head was fluffy and warm, oversized just enough so that the sleeves fell past your fingers. You inhaled the mixed scent, the smell of Yoosung and jasmine laundry detergent relaxing you. “I don’t think I need gloves,” you told him, eager to get outside, “Honestly, I’ll be fine. _The cold never bothered me anyway._ ”

Yoosung groaned, but pulled something else out of the drawers and turned back to you, kissing each hand before slipping a glove over your icy skin: “Well…* _peck_ * Miss Elsa * _peck*,”_ his smile warmed you up, and his lips brushed your forehead before he pulled a beanie over your bedhead, “It is my duty to protect you, so we can’t leave until I’m sure you won’t get hypothermia.”

Kissing your nose while you still grumbled, he brought his own jacket around your shoulders.

“All done,” he announced, “So shall we go my _snow angel_?”

You regarded him suspiciously - he only wore a hoodie with his jeans.

“And where’s your jacket exactly, Mr Kim? I thought you hated the cold.”

“Relax~” He pulled you towards him, hugging you tightly, “If I get cold then I’ll just hug you lots like this and we can share body heat - like penguins!”

Laughing, you dragged him towards the door, “Snow time~!”

As expected, the street outside Yoosung’s apartment was pristine. You took your first few steps, snow crunching under your boots; sighing blissfully. The air chilled your face, and you shut your eyes as you embraced the snow paradise you were in. It was quiet for the most part, birds singing amongst themselves. Something entwined with your gloved fingers, and you squeezed back.

Yoosung’s breath hitched, “H-hey, MC. Look at the sky.” Peering up, you let out a gasp of delight. Above your heads, crowning the sky, was a rainbow, the halo vivid and proud.

“I didn’t know rainbows could happen in the snow,” you said, shuffling closer to your boyfriend who slipped his hand out of yours, choosing to wrap his arm around your waist instead.

“It’s super rare,” he murmured, breath tickling your ear, “Like a miracle.”

You stood there together watching the sky until more people began to emerge from their homes; kids yelling happily as they discovered the surprise waiting for them outside. By the time the roads had become busy, the sky halo had vanished, a secret for the two of you.

Yoosung leaned over, pecking your cheek, his expression mischievous, “Does this mean we can have a shower now?” He was so keen that you blushed, and he stammered his explanation, “I-I didn’t m-mean… It’s j-just you promised… and… and…”

“It’s cold?” You finished for him, raising an eyebrow and he nodded, latching on to your words, “Y-yeah! And,” he lowered his voice so passers-by wouldn’t hear, “…I want to cuddle…”

 _Overloading on cuteness: please reboot._ It wasn’t fair! Why~ How~ The chill of the air had evaporated; your cheeks burning from his confession, while your heart had melted long ago.

Casting one last gaze at the morning sky, you skipped alongside your lovely boyfriend, back to the apartment where a day of snuggles and pampering awaited you.


	18. The King & The Servant

“I won~” You sang to your husband, after your third consecutive win of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Yoosung smiled, “You’re the King today.”

You nodded happily, “And from this moment on, you are my loyal servant!”

The two of sat across from each other at the table, but as you spoke Yoosung got to his feet; gathering the dishes and setting them by the sink ready for washing. Already he was completely absorbed in his new role - it was pretty cute to watch, even when you’d been playing this game since you’d moved in together.

He set about filling the sink with hot water, thoughtfully staring at the steep pile of dishes with a strategic eye. It was one of his rare days off from working at the clinic and you’d wanted to have a date at home; opting to spend the day experimenting with baking - an effort that had the two of you exhausted.

The cakes of your labour were on the counter, ready to be served as a royal treat by whoever was the servant that evening. Of course, along with so many different cakes, biscuits, tarts, and slices, came a mountain of dirty dishes; you felt a bit guilty leaving it all to your honey when it was his day off.

Maybe you could make an exception to the game just this once. He’d been so busy at work recently - the last thing you wanted to do was stress him out over doing the dishes.

You tiptoed up behind him as he got to work on the glassware first; wrapping your arms around him and resting your head between his shoulder blades, “The King wants to help out today.”

He chuckled softly, “I’d hug Your Majesty but my hands are wet.” You kissed the back of his neck and picked up the tea towel he’d left on the counter. As the two of you worked together, Yoosung began to hum: the lullaby he always sang when you had trouble sleeping.

You blinked away the wave of drowsiness, but couldn’t repress the yawn that escaped you. Yoosung stopped working and watched you, his violet eyes tender and warm, “I knew you were feeling tired. You should let me finish the rest, _Jagiy_ – Your Majesty,” he corrected himself, “I can serve your cakes afterwards!”

You stood firm, reaching for the giant mixing bowl, tucking it away in the cupboard after drying it, “I can keep going. Don’t worry about me.” He leaned towards you, planting a kiss on your brow with a grateful smile, “Thank you.”

He went back to humming and a few minutes later he placed the last plate on the drying rack; draining the sink. As you finished up, he moved on to the array of cakes and other sweets that the two of you had baked - placing them all over the dining table and stepping back, satisfied.

When you finished, he pulled your chair out, gesturing for you to sit which you did, expecting him to sit across from you again. But Yoosung kissed the top of your head before standing beside you as a waiter might, “Is there anything in particular Your Majesty would like to try first?”

You looked up at him confused, “I thought we were gonna eat these together?”

He shook his head, “The King should eat first.”

Usually, this game ended after you finished the dishes. This was definitely a first - especially with the spread in front of you. Well, you were King, so at least he couldn’t refuse you.

“Then, maybe the fudge brownies first?” You spied the brownies with hungry eyes, biting your lip as Yoosung put one on your plate. Immediately, you split the brownie in half, and in half again; spearing one of the pieces with your fork and letting it fall onto your tongue; the rich chocolate melting instantly and you almost shuddered at the decadence. You turned towards Yoosung, another piece ready, and offered it to him; cake inches from his lips.

He began his protest but with an insistent look from you he fell quiet and his usual blush dusted his cheeks as you fed him. He chewed and swallowed; gaze sweeping the rest of the table almost greedily, before fixing his attention back on you.

“Can’t we enjoy this together, Yoosung?” You pleaded, “The cakes won’t taste nearly as nice if I’m the only one eating.”

“But you deserve all the sweet things in the world~” He sang.

His words made you grin at him, “Including you! So,” you got up, grabbing his wrist and guiding him until he was sat down once again, “If you really want to serve me then you can bless me with your company - it’s not like I can eat all this by myself anyway.”

You offered him another piece of brownie, where he took it without protest, a tiny moan spilling from his lips in appreciation.

“We make a good baking team, right?” You laughed, eating the last piece and scanning the table again, “What’s next? Your choice.”

He deliberated for a moment and then flashed you a cheeky smile, “Close your eyes and open your mouth!”

Feeling a little silly with your mouth hanging open, you wanted to pout, but Yoosung had already popped a new treat into your mouth.

Smooth and wonderfully sweet…

“Marzipan?” You guessed after you had swallowed; eyes still closed.

“Yup!” Yoosung chirped, “You’re so good at this, MC!”

The praise sent blood rising to your cheeks. Flustered, you placed your cooler hands over them, hoping to cool down your face. He was so good at turning you into a blushing mess, even after being together so long!

“Do I get a reward?” You prompted, and you stifled a giggle when he gasped, taken aback.

“Oh.. um… okay!” You heard his chair scrape against the floor and a second later something warm was pressed against your lips.

One kiss. Two kisses. Three… four…

The two of you broke off before things got too heated, and when you opened your eyes, Yoosung was pink-faced and slightly breathless.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it.

You giggled, “What’s the embarrassing thing you want to say this time?”

His violet eyes widened, “What? It’s not.. well it kind of is.. but.. how did you…”

“We’ve been together for so long - of course I know when you want to say something embarrassing, but actually turns out really cute. So what is it..?”

He blushed deeper; still leaning over you.

Brushing his lips over your ear -sending a shiver through your body - he whispered, “You taste like marzipan…Your Majesty.”


	19. Redamancy

**_Redamancy: the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full._ ** _  
_

“Honey~ Where are you?” Yoosung called, closing the door to the apartment you shared. A bouquet of pink roses occupied his hands as he went through the entranceway, searching for you, his beloved wife.

You were nowhere to be found, and he placed the bouquet on the dining table; heartbeat quickening with every second of your absence. It was a shortlived mystery, however, your voice echoing from the bathroom - something seemed… off… about it.

As he hurried to find you, his heart was already sinking, preparing for bad news. Were you sick? You’d said you hadn’t been feeling too great recently but surely that was just a cold?

 _Please be okay,_ he prayed quickly, bursting into the bathroom only to find you perched on top of the toilet seat lid, staring at something in your hands with wide eyes; tears trickling down your pale cheek.

“Honey? What is it? What’s wrong?”

You blinked and met his distraught face, as though you’d only just noticed his arrival.

“I’m… pregnant” You spoke slowly, voice thick with emotion. Immediately Yoosung’s fearful expression became one of joy. Rushing forward, he peered at the pregnancy test in your hand, crying out happily when he saw the result.

“We’re gonna have a baby!” He threw his arms around you, hugging tightly; whilst trying to be gentle around your abdomen, “I’m gonna be a father! And you’re gonna be a mother! We’re gonna… _we’re gonna have a family, MC!”_

You hugged him back, burying your smile in the crook of his neck, the tears in your eyes still flowing. The two of you had been trying for so long without results, to a point you’d been terrified that you were unable to have children. But now everything was perfect! He’d take you to the doctor just to double check, but for now, he wanted to remember everything about this moment.

“I hope she looks like you!” He couldn’t keep the eagerness out of his voice and you giggled, tickling his neck, “How do you know it’s a girl?” “Call it… _a father’s intuition,”_ he sounded so smug but he couldn’t help it. A baby! Thinking about it made him giddy; reminiscent of how skittish he had been as a college student before meeting the love of his life. _You_.

He kissed the top of your head, marvelling at how sweet you always smelled; running his fingers through your hair tenderly, murmuring his adoration for you under his breath as you rubbed his back in the same loving manner.

“Thank you for loving me, MC, _”_ he whispered, “I’ll never be able to say it enough but… I love you.”

~★~

“Birthday cake for our little princess~!” You sang, placing the largest cake you’d ever seen in front of the excited little girl. Today marked three years since you’d been blessed with your daughter - since Yoosung had held his baby daughter in his arms and cried. He hugged you from behind, watching over your shoulder as your daughter squealed happily in her periwinkle princess dress at the sight of her birthday cake, “Cake for me _and_ for Lisa~!” She sang, affectionately reaching to pet her feline friend.

Yoosung quickly switched his gaze to you, worried that you might actually be considering serving Lisa some cake. But you sensed his worry and laughed, turning and ruffling his hair, “Don’t worry, honey! I made a cat-friendly equivalent for Lisa - Jumin gave me the recipe, of course.”

You disappeared into the kitchen and came out a moment later with a saucer heaped with a stack of pancakes topped with silvervine. Setting it down in front of Lisa, you smiled triumphantly when she sniffed it tentatively, before taking a small bite.

Your daughter also giggled, her bright spirit infectious. In a few moments, Yoosung had cut her off a piece of cake - covered with chocolate butter icing -and set it in front of her, where she tucked in, pausing in between bites to check that Lisa was still enjoying her own feast.

When she’d gobbled down the last bite, your daughter switched her gaze to her parents, who had been excitedly whispering amongst themselves; freezing as though they’d been caught doing something bad when their daughter called them out.

“Mummy and Daddy have to eat some too!” She told them matter-of-factly, “Everyone has to have cake. It’s the birthday rules!” Yoosung laughed but did as he was told, blushing slightly as he served you a piece. Lisa meowed loudly, her cat pancakes long gone; she leapt onto the little girl’s lap, rubbing her face against her human friend as they giggled.

The two of them were so adorable, Yoosung sighed blissfully, sharing a peaceful look with you and entwining your fingers. He’d come a long way since his days as a college student… and now here he was, with a beautiful wife, an adorable daughter, and their Lisa.

His heart swelled.

~★~

“DADDY!” Yoosung bolted up, resistant of the drowsiness in his body at the sound of his daughter’s cries. He rushed to her bedroom where he saw her tear-stained face illuminated by her night light. He put his arms around her protectively, stroking her head; soothing and reassuring her.

“…It was just a bad dream…” he whispered, “It can’t hurt you anymore… You’re safe now…” But her sobbing continued, the sound breaking his heart, causing his own eyes to well up.

 _No,_ he told himself firmly, _I have to be strong for her._

“I dreamt… about… Mummy,” she whimpered, tiny hands gripping the back of his t-shirt. At the mention of you, his heart ached. It was still too painful… to think of the worst day of his life… the pain that hurt more than losing Rika… the day you had left him, and your daughter alone.

“I… really… miss her…” she sniffled, hugging Yoosung tighter while he cried silently, unable to stop the hurt in his heart from overflowing, “I really miss her, Daddy.”

Taking a shaky breath, he murmured the only thing he could manage without falling apart again, “I know, sweetie… Me too…” “Will… will we ever get to see her again?”

Yoosung’s entire body ached. He could still see your face in his mind as though it were still right in front of him; how bright your eyes were. You were always so positive, so lovely. Too good for someone like him. You’d loved him unconditionally; letting him move on from the past; looking forward to a future with you instead. The day of the party, the day of your first day, first Valentine’s Day, first Christmas… the day your daughter was born… he remembered it all, but remembering what he had lost… he felt lost… small and broken.

He wiped away his tears with one hand, hugging his daughter more tightly, “One day. But… for now, we need to smile and be happy… _for her_.”

She wriggled out of his embrace and stared at his bloodshot eyes, which he rubbed nervously as though it would wipe away all traces of his sadness.

“I promise to be happy for Mummy,” she said solemnly, furiously wiping away at her own tears, “So you have to promise too.”

She was so determined, shining with sincerity. _Just like you._

“I promise.”

~★~

Everything hurt. His head, his legs, his arms, his chest. Every joint ached and screamed, but shifting around in his hospital bed only intensified the pain.

He had a feeling… today was the day he would fade from the world. Even now he could sense the wooziness, it washed over him, crushing the breath out of him. He gasped as it did so again, desperately searching for air to fill his lungs.

“Dad?!” A frightened voice kept him from slipping away, and something warm held his hand, “Dad? You’ve got to hang on!”

And for a second, he considered it. Hanging on, getting better, bouncing back from the accident. But he felt so _tired_. You’d been gone fifteen years. And not once had he ever felt as happy as when he’d been by your side. His life was dull.

His daughter squeezed his hand urgently, and he stared at her face - now beautiful and mature as she followed in his footsteps and majored in veterinary medicine.

“I’m… so proud of you,” he murmured, the words scraping against his throat; threatening to choke him. Her lips quivered; shoulders shaking, “…You’re thinking about Mum, aren’t you?” He let out a hollow laugh, “Is it… that obvious?”

She wiped her eyes, “I barely remember her anymore… but, I know how much you loved her. And how much she loved you.”

“MC… was my first love,” his whispers were cracked and broken, and his eyes welled up, “And every day… hurts… I miss her voice… and her scent… there was never a day when she didn’t believe in me… We were so happy when we found out we were having you…”

Beside him, his daughter wept and he did his best to squeeze her hand reassuringly, “Don’t cry, sweetie. Please.” He could feel his heart rate slowing, and he sensed his diminishing time, the wave of wooziness coming back with fervour.

“You have to promise to smile for me…” he murmured sleepily, “Smile for us both… ‘kay?” The darkness made his brain fuzzy, and he began to fall away, able to decipher the buzz in his ears as words that put him at peace…

“I- I promise.”

~★~

His body bloomed with warmth; the light cradled him. And when he finally opened his eyes, his knees threatened to give out. Someone more magnificent, more innocent or pure as any angel was standing in front of him.

You were smiling at him, the bittersweet of the moment reflecting in your eyes, oh your beautiful eyes. The photos you’d left behind paled in comparison to the real thing. Before he knew it, he had gathered you in his arms, hugging you as tightly as he could; weeping. When he pulled away, he cupped your face in his hands, softly peppering your face with kisses: the tip of your nose, your cheeks, your forehead, and finally, your lips.

You buried your fingers in his hair, resting your forehead against his, “I’m so sorry. You were all alone because of me.”

He ignored your apology - it was unnecessary. You were together again. The pain he had felt… it had been washed away, leaving his soul clean.

“I love you.” He told you, fingers brushing your cheeks gently, as though you might shatter, “So please don’t leave me again.”

~★~


	20. Golden Puppy Boy | AU

**So pretty much every Yoosung writer ever has compared our boy to a puppy, right? So… why not change the simile to a metaphor this time? hehe. I don’t really know the specific AU category - I’ve never really done the whole AU thing.**

With an excited grin, you practically bounced inside the pet shop doors, waving to the girl behind the counter; inhaling deeply. There was something about the smell of petshops - the aqua scent coming from the fish tanks tucked in the corner; the warm aroma of hay that was home to guinea pigs and bunnies; most importantly, the sweet smell of the puppies that yapped and nipped at each other in a pen just across from the counter.

You’d waited a long time for this moment; it was time to choose your companion for the next ten years.

Approaching the pen, you eyed the golden springer spaniel puppies as they had the time of their lives. The smallest of them was doing its absolute best to keep up - play-biting the ankles of its brothers and sisters and teasing them with a wag of his tail. There were seven puppies in total and each had a different coloured collar around its neck - each one part of a rainbow.

The smaller one that you still couldn’t take your eyes from was adorned with a bright green collar and when he spun around with a cheerful bark - tail wagging continuously without pause - you locked eyes with him for a second. Long enough for you to have become totally smitten.

“Would you like to hold one of them?” The girl asked you with a smile, and you nodded eagerly, planning how to best capture Green Collar, who had returned to aiding his siblings in their game.

There! He had wandered close to the edge of the pen and you carefully scooped him up in both hands; his golden fur silky against your skin. You had to stop yourself from squealing in delight.

“ _You’re so soft~”_ You cooed, massaging one of his little golden ears. For a few seconds he attempted to wriggle out of your grip, his eyes still fixed on the game going on below him. But he soon found out that he quite enjoyed your pampering - instead turning to face you with a happy grunt, which unbeknownst to him, completely melted your heart.

You had expected him to be far too heavy for you to hold for very long - even if he was the smallest - but you’d been pampering him for almost ten minutes, murmuring and cooing, and your arms had yet to voice their complaints. Of course, it helped that the golden puppy had crawled up one side of you, his paws now clinging over your shoulder while the rest of him sat comfortably in your arms.

“Does this mean you like me too?” You asked him with an amused smile.

As if to prove your point, he enthusiastically licked your ear with a happy yap. Too cute! Too! Cute!

Although it wasn’t so cute when he attempted to inhale your LOLOL pendant… 

When it came to adopting your new best friend, you were asked for a name to put on the papers. You eyed the white star-shaped patch splayed across his chest and laughed.

“Yoosung… what d’ya think? Do you like that name?”

_“Arf!”_

_“_ Then… I dub thou Yoosung - may you use your ability to bend the will of those vulnerable to extreme cuteness and your adorable enthusiasm with great responsibility!”

_“Arf!”_


	21. Through Each Other's Eyes | 4th wall

When he blinked suddenly everything changed.

He felt different somehow; something was out of place. It was only when he became aware of the phone he was holding in his hands that that difference stuck out to him. The screen showed someone very familiar, so familiar it could have been a mirror.

Except how could it be? Was it a photo? He looked on the verge of crying, a bittersweet smile on his face with one hand pressed up against the glass as though he were attempting to reach right out of the screen.

This certainly wasn’t real, right? He didn’t remember having such a photo taken. And there was a box outlined in green at the bottom of it, filled with Korean subtitles.

**Yoosung? … Look in the mirror.**

Prompted by the screen, he took in his surroundings; noting for the first time the bed he was sitting on cross-legged. Everything seemed so… vivid. More colourful. Like a photo filter that made every detail stand out. Even his hands were– _Was he wearing nail varnish?_

Spying a mirror on the wall across from him he quickly got to his feet, bracing himself for something strange; maybe you had painted his nails as a prank while he was asleep or something? It only added to his disorientation that he couldn’t remember what he had been doing before this and that he didn’t recognise the place he was at all.

His eyes widened when he saw his reflection - they weren’t his eyes. This wasn’t him at all! Different eyes, different hair, and… why did his chest feel so heavy? He poked his chest, confirming his suspicions immediately, a blush creeping onto the face that wasn’t his.

“This has to be a dream right?” He muttered with a voice that didn’t belong to him; words awkward on his tongue, as though he hadn’t spoken in a million years. There was a desk in the room, piled high with textbooks: all in English. If it weren’t for his high school classes, he wouldn’t have been able to understand what he was seeing. There was a purple box balanced on top of everything, adorned with three letters that he did know: RFA.

“R.F.A VIP Pac…kage…?” The English sounds that should have been distorted and nonsensical, were smooth sounding and natural. This person could speak English properly but not Korean? And this package… RFA? As in _the_ RFA? He had to know for sure.

The box only had two things inside - clearly, someone had already gone through and moved around most of the contents. But the bad feeling in his already heavier-than-normal chest was getting worse when he went over what he could see.

His student ID card…

… And an RFA membership card issued to MC.

Before he could completely lose his sanity, the phone in his hand vibrated. The photo of him was still there, but there was a voice coming from the phone - his voice. But he could barely understand the foreign words that were being said; opting to read the Korean subtitles instead.

**“Yoosung? Did you look in the mirror?”**

A lone option popped onto the screen and he tapped it quizzically.

_“I did but… who are you?”_

His heart was pounding, his head was light. This strange dream was too much. He wanted to wake up, to be back in the world where he was in his own body in his own world where he had the most wonderful person he had ever met as his wife.

Thinking of you made him nostalgic - it felt like years since he had last seen you; last stroked through your long brown hair; stared into your… What colour were your eyes again? Had it been that long or was it the side effect of being in a dream…? Why couldn’t he remember your eyes?

“ **You haven’t realised yet…? That I’m… MC?”**

_“You’re…. what are you saying?! You’re just a picture on a screen, and I’m just having a weird dream as someone I don’t know. That’s the only way to explain all of this RFA stuff in a foreigner’s room.”_

**“It’s… my room,”** the voice said, **“I’m sorry if it’s a bit messy. I… wasn’t ever expecting something like this to happen.”**

_“Like this…? What do you mean?”_

**“We’ve switched bodies Yoosung - like in the movies. I’m in your body and you’re… in mine.”**

The phone began to shake.

_“Then… this person in the mirror… is you? But you look so different! You don’t look at all like I remember!”_

And then he recalled the last April Fools Day, when he and the others had teased Zen. Everything about the bright, colourful world he was in seemed to make sense.

**“Yoosung…?”**

His eyes watered. His heart ached. The headache only got worse with this new revelation.

_“We’re… in different dimensions aren’t we?”_

He understood what you said next without even glancing at the Korean characters on-screen.

“ **Yes.”**

A sob escaped him before he could cover it up. Heart throbbing with hot pain, he wiped the tears away as they rolled down his face - your face. He returned to the mirror, taking in your reflection; the shape of your face; soft hair; the lovely curves of your figure. But mostly, he was lost in the eyes that stared back at him, heartbroken. This was you. The real you in all your beauty.

The picture of Yoosung Kim was still on the phone screen, an answer ready for him to pick.

_“All of the things I say are already pre-determined. Is it the same with you?”_

**“ I usually get the pick of three options…”**

The crack in his heart was splintered apart even further.

_“So all those times in the chatroom when I felt like you knew exactly the right thing to say to me…?”_

**“ …I always tried to be true to myself.”**

_“What about these subtitles? And these English books?”_

**“ … I had to use the English version of the app. I can’t speak Korean  - but ever since I met you, I’ve learned a lot more than I did.”**

This was too much. He felt strange, a million emotions fighting for control over his mind. He was in a different dimension - your dimension - where he was staring down at a phone with his face on it that was supposedly his dimension. You didn’t speak Korean. He didn’t speak English. Was your marriage a lie too? He’d never actually met you. _Did he even exist?_

**“It’s a lot to take in. Are you okay?”**

Not at all. But… But you were still MC. Even if everything he had ever learnt about you was now in question, at the core you were still the person he fell in love with in 11 days. The person he had pledged his life to. The person he wanted to have a family with. His MC.

_“I still don’t really understand. But my heart hurts. I’m never going to get to meet you?”_

**“You still have the avatar I was using to interact with your world. She’s still me, even if she doesn’t look like it.”**

_“But… doesn’t it hurt… to see me with someone who isn’t you? To hold hands with someone who isn’t you… And kiss someone who isn’t you…”_

**“Our hearts are connected. And I want to love you no matter what. So… don’t worry about me. As long as you feel happy and loved, I will too.”**

No sooner had he read it, the phone began to ring: Yoosung★

 _“MC,”_ he whispered after picking up, “You must have felt so lonely this entire time; knowing that I hadn’t met the real you.”

“I’m sorry,” came your reply, subtitles covering the call screen, “There was never an option to… And I didn’t want to see you upset. If I had to shoulder that burden so we could feel happy, then it would be worth it.“

 _"Damn it MC!”_ His voice cracked under the pressure of his thoughts, “Didn’t you realise after everything I went through trying to talk to V about Rika?! I want the truth - even if it hurts! Because then I get to try and heal.”

“I know… I’m sorry.” He could hear you sniffling on the other end and his shoulders slumped, heavy with guilt.

“Hey, MC… Don’t cry… I’m not angry with you… So please don’t cry.”

_*sniffle* *sniffle*_

“I’m just… even if this is the only time we’ll ever get to talk freely… I feel so happy. But when I think about never being able to talk to you without constraints and limits on what I can say… I want to cry all over again.”

“I know…” he murmured.

“But I want to use this chance to say this properly because I’ve never been able to say just how I feel. So will you listen?”

“Okay.”

He heard you take a deep breath.

“You probably didn’t know because I didn’t talk a lot in the chatrooms about myself unless prompted but… when I joined the RFA I was in a really bad place. And I was so happy being a part of the organisation because I felt like I had a family. And then when I got to know you, I fell for you really hard. You are always so kind to me; checking I was eating three meals a day - which at first I wasn’t - and asking me how my day was. You made me feel loved and cherished even before we confessed. I loved getting your calls and hearing your voice… and…”

“And..?”

“I saved that picture you sent of those roses as my wallpaper…”

He blushed, “You did?”

“But sometimes when I logged out of the chatroom I’d feel really sad because I wanted more than anything to meet you and hug you and hold your hand while watching some romance movie on Valentine’s Day… Sometimes it made me feel this unbearable pain in my chest and I’d feel really lonely. There was always a part of me that wanted you to know about the gap between us… Sometimes I’d even write stories about telling you and what you’d say to me, and it made me feel better on bad days…”

“MC…” On the other side of the phone he could detect the emotion choking you up further and further the more you spoke. Loving him had been a double-edged blade that you had wanted to bear all by yourself and it made his entire body tremble.

“I understand if this is too painful for you… If you don’t want to love me anymore because of this… I- I wouldn’t blame you if you hung up and never spoke to me again.”

His heart lurched, “I would never! You’re still my precious one! I will always love you. And if that means loving you across dimensions for the rest of my life then so be it! That doesn’t make that love any less. _I don’t love you any less._ I love you more! You dealt with this secret by yourself for years - _so… let me help you carry it now.”_

You had broken down, sobs echoing on the phone, “Y-Yoo…sung,” you sobbed, “I love you! I r-really love… you… so so so… m-much.”

A tear trickled down his cheek, but he wiped it away. He had to be strong for you. He had to protect you.

“Calm down _Jagiya~_ ” He cooed, “I’m right here! So focus on my voice and breathe.” You did as he said but you were so worked up that it took a couple of minutes; hiccuping the only noise that told him you were still there.

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised, “I told you didn’t I? I will always love you. So try not to worry - we can do this together now.”

“Y-yeah.”

“And on bad days, you can log into the RFA app and I’ll be there waiting for you, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

“And– OH!” He shivered as something pulled him forwards; barely managing to stop himself from cracking the wall mirror with his face he shuddered. The force was still pulling him downwards and he noted the phone he had dropped from the sudden pull now discarded on the floor.

“MC!” He called, “I- I think we’re going to switch back.”

He didn’t hear your answer, too busy trying to imprint the picture of your real face in his mind forever. Then the mirror was gone. He was caught in a whirlpool, being pulled in until it was hard to even breathe.

When something hard hit his gut, he was too winded to even exclaim in pain, but afterwards, he noted the return of his own body. He was back to being Yoosung Kim.

“Yoosung!” A voice screamed amongst the chaos, “Yoosung!”

There was a face, then a body… and a hand reaching out for him as it was being pulled away.

Instinctively he stretched out for you, ready to embrace as much of the real you as he could before you were taken away from him. The tide worked against the pair of you but with one last grunt of effort on his part, your fingertips brushed. For a split second, he felt your warmth and love without any screen dividing you.

Before you were pulled away again, forever.

~★~

He was back to his life.

Blinking, his eyes adjusting to the sudden dimness; the only available light the morning glow shining through the curtains as he sat up in the bed he shared with you. There was a groan as you rolled over to look at him, brunette hair tangled, splayed across your pillow.

“Good morning, Yoosung,” you whispered, stifling a yawn.

He remembered the dream he had and the face he had seen. With a bittersweet smile he kissed the tip of your nose:

_“Good morning, MC.”_


	22. Yoosung meets MC's best friends for the first time

★ When you mention wanting to introduce Yoosung to your friends, he’s an excited puppy. He feels like he’s levelled up in your relationship. Meeting your friend circle was a step closer to meeting your family after all. He had to be prepared!!  
★ You all agree to meet up at the park and it’s only as the two of you walk there hand-in-hand that he starts to get nervous. What if your friends don’t like him? Would you defer to their judgement and break up with him?! _What if this was the last time he got to hold your hand because he was just minutes away from judgement day?!_  
★ You pass a vending machine on the way and offer to get drinks; it’s a hot day after all and your boyfriend looks as if he might cry with nervousness at any second. But when you try to drop his hand he clings to you, “I-I can get the drinks!”   
★Proceeds to fumble around with his free hand for the change in the back pocket of his jeans before successfully managing to get some canned drinks.  ~~Still won’t let go of your hand though so you can’t exactly open them just yet anyway~~  
★ Finally, you find your friends at the park sitting at a table! He squeezes your hand, hoping you don’t notice that his palms are sweating and you give him a reassuring smile which lets him breathe a bit easier. You get on with the introductions, but the names of your friends go through one ear and out the other. He’s so nervous! He can’t focus at all.  
★ “This is my boyfriend, Yoosung!” You say, a little shyly but your expression still bright. He feels himself growing flustered when your friends’ focus turns to him, but he manages to greet them, his confidence returning a little as you said ‘boyfriend’. He was your boyfriend! He loved you! And you loved him! So he had to prove himself to your friends!  
★ “It’s nice to meet you,” he says, placing his drink can on the table from before so that he can offer his hand to your friends, who seem bemused by such politeness but shake his hand nonetheless.  
★ Your group sit down around the table, and he manages to talk himself into letting go of your hand long enough so you can finally open up your drinks, before settling his fingers back between yours again - the display of affection not going unmissed by your friends who giggle and make teasing remarks.  
★ They want to know all of the usual things, how you met, who confessed first, what your first date was like (emitting the things about Mint Eye and Unknown, naturally). They seem a little skeptical at how you accepted to be his pre-girlfriend a week after talking to him, causing him to remember his previous nervousness. You show them the photo he sent to you, his face as red and flustered as the bunch of red roses he was holding; your friends teasing him again, talking about how cute a gesture it was.  
★ After an hour you all begin to say goodbye, and although Yoosung is feeling much more relaxed than before, he still can’t figure out whether or not your friends approve of him. He nudges you, puppy eyes desperate for answers and you smile at him and nod, walking your group of friends to the park gate as he watched from afar, murmuring something he couldn’t hear. Whatever it was made your friends laugh and nod eagerly, casting more amused looks back at him before saying one last goodbye and disappearing.  
★ You made your way back over to him, your warm smile melting his heart. “What did they think?” He asked, almost too nervous to hear the answer. But you threw your arms around him, lightly kissing the crook of his neck in reassurance, “They said I’m really lucky to have you!”  
★ His legs trembled, and he broke out in nervous laughter, the relief washing over him all at once. They approved of him! He’d done it! He closed his eyes, hugging you back, “I’m the lucky one.”


	23. SFW Ask Game A-Z (A, B, E, H, I, J, M, P, X,)

 

 **A = Affection(How affectionate are they with** a s **/o?)**

Yoosung has waited so long to have someone to cherish and as such his affection is neverending! He wants you to feel loved 24/7 to the point he might get a bit overbearing at times, but that’s only because he never wants you to feel alone - better too much affection than not enough, right? He’s always finding excuses to spend time with you, touch you, talk to you when he should be focusing on school. In particular, he loves holding your hand. It feels like such an intimate thing for him and he loves rubbing circles into your skin with his thumb. He always gets blushy when he gives you love, but as he once said in the chatroom, he can deal with cringe if he’s trying to be cute for his love!

**B = Breath(What could their s/o do to take their breath away?)**

 When he wakes up in the morning and realises that you’re still snuggled up beside him fast asleep, he always becomes breathless. Watching your chest rise and fall as you breath, the tiny flutter of your eyes as you slowly become conscious… and the way you give him a heart-melting smile as you finally become aware of his own tender gaze. Sincere, heartwarming moments with you are his favourite.

**E = Effort(How much effort do they put into a relationship?)**

110%! Seriously, you will not find a person more devoted to you than Yoosung! You are his motivation to look forward to the future and so you are his first priority. He likes surprising you with home dates after you return from a busy day, and he’s always ready to listen to you if you have something on your mind. While myself and others do write fics where he’s still half-obsessed with LOLOL, I do believe that he’d never leave you to entertain yourself while he finishes up a game…

In the years before getting married, he’ll call you every morning before he goes to school, and try and catch you at lunchtime and maybe during times between classes sometimes. If you are quite shy when it comes to being in a relationship, he can be quite mature and his devotion and gentle nature are a big help in making you feel more comfortable.

**H = Hugs(Do they hug their s/o? How often?)**

His second favourite type of affection next to hand-holding! He likes all the different feelings he gets just from hugging you. Sleepy hugs when he’s still drowsy in bed and pulls you closer… comforting hugs when you’re plagued with stress… sometimes he’ll just stop whatever he’s doing and immediately search for you like you’re some kind of ‘hug me’ beacon. He discovered he loves hugging you from behind when you’re absorbed in a task - if he can’t help you, he’ll just offer his support hugs instead! ^^

**I = Intimacy(How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)**

Yoosung is a hopeless romantic at heart and trying out romantic gestures he’s seen in his favourite romance movies is like his bucket list. One thing he likes to do is slip cute little love notes into the pockets of your clothes so that you can have reminders of how much he loves you. Of course, sometimes he might put a note in a hoodie that then gets thrown into the washing pile, and the only time you see it is when it’s a mushy mess in the washing machine, but hey, it’s the thought that counts! ^^ Greeting you with a hug; kissing you goodbye - these gestures make his day! And of course, lots and lots of cuddles… as long as he’s near you, touching you, Yoosung is happy ^^ But he is also respectful of your own intimacy preferences, and although holding back might be a lil bit disappointing at first, as long as you feel comfortable that’s the only thing he cares about: this also extends to how he regards sex; if you would rather not have that be a part of your relationship, he will be understanding and embrace that part of you.

**J = Jealous(Do they get jealous? How do they act when jealous?)**

Maybe you’re hitting it off with another member of the RFA at the latest party, or you invite another person to the library for a group project meeting… He tends to get jealous when he sees you having just as much fun as you do with him, but with somebody else. He gets a bit insecure, and he really doesn’t like that feeling. Yoosung might act a bit more childish, pouting as he watches you hit it off with someone else - he does try to restrain these more Yandere-like qualities, but he does struggle with it sometimes. His posture might stiffen around other people, and he’ll insist on holding your hand until the two of you are alone again. Then he’ll confess to his jealousy, feeling a little ashamed for being so possessive - but with a smile of reassurance from you, telling him that it’s okay to be jealous sometimes, he feels much better.

**M = Marriage(Do they want to get married? If so, what kind of ceremony?)**

For Yoosung, marriage is not to be undertaken lightly. He wants to be married to someone he cherishes above all else, someone who can guide him down the right path, but someone who doesn’t patronize him when he makes mistakes.

He looks forward to the idea of marriage and starting his own family; it’s one of the reasons he works so hard at university after meeting you! I think he would be somewhat traditional for his wedding ceremony - he’d want something a bit more personal for himself and his future wife/husband though; he’d probably want to incorporate some sort of Rika-related symbolism, even if it’s just having daffodils as part of the flower arrangements - she was an important person in his life, and he’d wish that she could have witnessed him vowing to love his most cherished for the rest of his life.

**P =Playful(Are they playful in a relationship? If so, how do they play around/mess with their s/o?)**

Yoosung might have his shy, flustering moments, but he is also very eager to make his love smile whenever he can. Sometimes when the two of you are in the middle of a study session at his apartment, he’ll get up and put on some music; pulling you up to dance with him. Then at some point, his fingers drift to your sides… and the tickle fight begins. He’ll do anything to hear you laugh and what better way to do that than tickling you all over…? When you fall to the floor, curling up to try and stop him from getting an opening, still giggling, he’ll hold his hands up in a truce, choosing instead to eagerly cover your face in kisses.

**X = X-Ray(What would they do if their s/o got injured?)**

Yoosung is a constant worrywart. The moment his phone rings and the voice on the other side tells him that you’ve sustained some serious injuries in an accident, his heart sinks and he’s in full out panic mode. He’d be so upset, and you’d have to talk him out of blaming himself for not being able to help you - sometimes these things just happen. If the injury meant you were admitted to hospital, he’d be a constant visitor - skipping class to look after you. He feels so helpless seeing you go through pain and he’d act very protective of you while you get better - and when you get released he’s even more so; he starts to feel scared that you’ll get hurt again and it takes a lot of persuasion and gentle talks with him (plus lots of cuddling) to get him to go back to school after you’ve been out of hospital for a week. 

 


	24. Yoosung looks after MC on period

★ You’re curled up in bed, whimpering as the cramps attack you relentlessly and he wishes he could make the pain go away. He’ll get a heating pad for you to put across your abdomen to get a bit of relief.

  
★ Sees it as his sacred duty as a Man of Monogamy to make sure you’ve got everything you need to be comfortable - he’s so absorbed in his task of going out to the shop and getting you some more pads that he doesn’t bat an eyelid when he goes to the checkout with like five packs of them in ranging thicknesses because he forgot to ask what you specifically needed.

★ Also grabs you some chocolate, hoping it might cheer you up as well as alleviate some of the pain. 

★ He gets so worried when the cramping gets so bad at one point that a few tears leak out of the corners of your eyes. The painkillers that he offers you can only do so much, but eventually, the pain dulls enough for you to succumb to the drowsiness pulling you under.

★ When you’ve fallen asleep, still curled up in a fetal position, he’ll try to keep you warm in your blankets the best he can.

★ When it comes to messy bedsheets, he’s so kind despite how embarrassed you feel; he reassures you that it doesn’t phase him in the slightest, he just wants you to feel better so leave all the laundry to him.

★ Honestly, sometimes the pain isn’t intense, but just a dull pain that sticks with you over the course of hours, making you ache more and more every second. He feels horrible seeing you go through such misery, that he’ll crawl into bed with you, and pull you close. It might not cure the pain, but whether from being distracted by your loving boyfriend, or something else; the cramps don’t bother you as much and you hide your face in his chest as he tenderly rubs your back.


	25. Fluffy Yoosung HCs | Part 2

★ Give this eager puppy lots of cuddles because he will soak up all the attention and return it ten-fold. Cuddles on the couch watching movies; cuddles in bed as you fall asleep. In the middle of studying something and you’re just not getting it? Have some cuddles! Are you exhausted from your day but you still have a ton of work to do? You aren’t gonna escape a good half an hour of cuddles while you rest. 

★ Whenever you’re apart he sends you a bunch of cute texts, some saying as little as ‘I miss you~’ others saying ‘I hope my honey is having a nice day~! x’. Little reminders throughout the day that he’ll always be there for you at the end of an exhausting day ^^ Good morning and good night calls are always waiting for you, ready to encourage you.

★ And when he misses hearing your voice while at university he’ll call you whenever he can, asking how your day is so far and what you’re doing right at the moment. The calls never seem to last long enough and he can never bring himself to hang up, always waiting for you to do it. He just wants to listen to your voice forever; it calms him down so much.

★ There’s this one photo that the two of you took together on your first date. You’d both been blushy and shy - Yoosung in particular - but you’d scooched closer to him to fit into the frame, heart fluttering with just how close you were. Just at the last minute, a thought crossed your mind and you turned your head to kiss his cheek… just as he took the photo, the surprise caught on his face at that moment in time. Afterward, he set it as his phone background, glancing at the screen from time to time whenever he was in class; all the shy, fluttery feelings returning to him every time he did. 

★ He  _loves_  having matching items with you. It’s his guilty pleasure, but it makes him so happy when he can do those fluffy,  ~~cringey~~  couple things with you. You got two matching pairs of red converse shoes and he walked into the university the next day beaming like an idiot at his shoes.  ~~Also walked into a bunch of stuff because he was too busy staring at his feet for most of the day.~~ One day he also presented you with keychain for your phone that matched his.

★ You once went on a picnic date and he revealed his talent at creating daisy chains; weaving you a daisy crown and blushing when your smile brightens. He called you his fairy for the rest of the day. 

★ His voice is so soft and gentle that sometimes when you feel really tense or upset he’ll tuck you into bed and just read to you, it doesn’t matter what it is, but he’ll read page after page until you’ve fallen asleep.

★ Likewise, when he feels tense you’ll slip under the covers next to him, cupping his face; letting your fingers drift upwards to pet his hair while he hums appreciatively. When he feels calmer he’ll lean forward and give you light butterfly kisses, murmuring words of love for you as he does.


	26. Yoosung takes care of sick MC & MC takes care of sick Yoosung

## Yoosung takes care of sick MC

★ He’s a sweetheart and insists that you stay in bed until you feel better despite your protests that you can’t just skip school/work and he shouldn’t either.

“I’ll tell them you’re sick so just focus on getting better,  _Jagiya.”_

★ He really tests his ability to cook when he tries making a million different dishes until he discovers the one you can eat without it hurting your throat or making your stomach ache worse.

★ He remembers all the times he was sick and his mum made him tea with honey, so he’ll make you  _tons_. You’ve barely finished the last drop of the tea when he’s already made you another one ready to keep your sore throat at bay:

“Honey for  _my honey~!”_ He’ll sing every time he refills your mug.

★ Makes sure you’re snug and warm at all times - slips his hoodie over you and bundles you in lots of blankets. If your stomach still aches, he’ll crawl into bed next to you and rub your stomach; ignoring your protests that he’ll get sick too.

★ Sometimes the stomach pains are so strong that before you can stop yourself, tears are rolling down your cheeks. He’s so sensitive to your pain that he also feels like crying then too, but he’ll let you cling to him; grip a bit tighter than what’s comfortable as you struggle to take deep breaths and bear with the pain.

★ He tries to keep it together when you’re awake but he’s actually really worried about you. The other RFA members reassure him that he’s doing the best he can and you’ll get better soon, but he isn’t so sure.

★ He forgets that you can still see his worried chatrooms on the RFA app, but feels a bit better when you remind him that he is in fact, a medicine major in university and he should feel more confident in his nursing abilities.

★ Asks you every five minutes if there’s anything you need. Yoosung wants so desperately to help you get better but he hates only being able to do so much. He does manage to get you some medicine to ease the pain, and he’ll hold you as you drift off afterward, humming lullabies and stroking your hair.

★ Eventually, he’ll fall asleep too. He hasn’t gotten much sleep since you became sick; too worried that something bad might happen if he wasn’t awake to catch it. 

★ When you’re feeling bored he’ll put on your favourite movie and the two of you will snuggle up in your blanket cocoon. It’s so warm, and being sick makes you a bit drowsy too; halfway through the movie Yoosung feels your head fall against his shoulder and he becomes transfixed on your sleeping face, still red from your cold.

★ Is so  _relieved_  when your temperature finally goes back to normal. All the worry he bottled up gets let go and he cries a little in relief because it really was just a passing sickness and not an incurable disease like he’d been fearing. Poor boy. He just wants you to be healthy and happy.

## MC takes care of sick Yoosung

★ He refuses to believe that he’s sick at first; insisting that he’s well enough to go to school. But when he gets up and immediately collapses from a dizzy spell, you manage to get him to stay put in bed to get better.

★ When he takes cold medicine it basically knocks him out for most of the day so you smother him in blankets and check his fever and just let him rest.

★ Being so drained every day leaves him feeling miserable and pathetic. He has zero strength in his body so you have to spoon feed him the bare minimum to keep him going, but otherwise, he can’t eat.

★ He can’t use his phone or computer, or watch TV; he gets migraines. So to pass the time you read to him. At some point, you found a bunch of LOLOL fanfiction that he loved and so you read him chapter after chapter until you check and he’s fast asleep, murmuring unintelligible things in his sleep.

★ “Is there anything you need, honey?” 

“You.”

Insists that cuddling with you is his medicine once he has gained enough strength to speak in anything louder than a whisper. He’s groggy most of the time and he’ll rub his cheeks into you like a cat from time-to-time, not even aware of what he’s doing.

★ When he gets better you don’t know who is most relieved. The next day he’s bounding around the house cooking you delicious meals and smothering you with hugs and kisses; his gratitude for having someone so caring look after him.


	27. Nightmare

**I originally wrote this as something I could read after I started to get nightmares frequently. It might be more emotional than something I would usually write because I wrote it in the moment, back before I even started this blog. I decided to emit some of the more personalised touches from this that I included from my own life situation so that others could be comforted too. I hope it helps.**

It was a nightmare. A nightmare where they blamed all of their misfortune on you. Deafening screams. You was misfortune. You made people miserable. You were worthless. You should be dead.

“MC! MC!”

A voice called out to you in your despair, dragging your subconscious away from the land of sleep.

When you woke you felt something warm entwined with your fingers. It was his hand.

Yoosung was propped up on one elbow, looking down at you, obviously worried.

“It was a bad dream again, wasn’t it?” He said. Gently, he wiped your face, and that was the first time you noticed the tears running down your cheeks.

Embarrassed, you turned onto your side so your back was to Yoosung. It seemed that recently all he saw you do was cry, and it’s pathetic. Not to mention that you’re only crying because you feel sorry for yourself.  _I don’t deserve a pity party._

An arm curled around your waist, and you felt his chin rest on your shoulder, breath against your ear.

“You dreamt about them again, didn’t you?” It’s a question, but you knew that he knew.

“You can tell me about it if that will help,” he suggested, but you shook your head. Your dream was stupid. You shouldn’t burden him with it too.

He sensed your hesitation and gently leant over to kiss your cheek, “Please?”

You stayed silent for a few extra moments, but the temptation to be selfish wins out.. as usual.

You told him everything, still refusing to face him. In your mind you could still hear the screams.  _Everything is my fault. It’s always my fault. My existence is an ongoing problem…_

“That’s not true,” Yoosung told you, “You are a truly wonderful person and you deserve so much better than people who treat you like that.”

You slowly rolled back around to face him; his eyes were determined on you.  _Do I really matter that much to him?_

He inched closer, wriggling into your embrace and softly sighing when he managed to get high enough to rest his chin on the top of your head. Hidden in his chest, you rubbed circles into his bare forearms, heart racing when he kissed and stroked your hair.

 _I… love this person_.

“I want to hug all of your bad dreams away,” he whispered into your hair, “So let’s stay like this until you drop off again, ‘kay?”

You nodded slowly, his scent made your eyes succumb to sleepiness. He smelt like home.

His arms wrapped around your form perfectly and you tried to snuggle further into his chest.  _This closeness makes me feel loved and supported… More… I want… More._

“I hope you have sweet dreams this time,” he whispered as you drifted off with your arm across his waist, while you used his chest as your pillow, “Remember, I love you. And I’ll always be here when you wake up.”


	28. How Yoosung sleeps

★ Sleepy Yoosung >>> Best Yoosung

★  After he begins seeing you and working harder at university, he doesn’t sleep in nearly as much as he used to after playing LOLOL all night, but on days where he doesn’t have morning classes he’ll switch his alarm off and go back to sleep.

★  And if you’re sharing a bed he’ll snuggle closer to you murmuring sleepily under his breath. But the sleep talking doesn’t stop there.

★  Remember those phone calls that ended in ‘I’ll see you in my dreams,’? Well, at least you know he was telling the truth. After he’s drifted off, his head on your chest while you stroke through his hair, he ends up talking. A lot.

★ _“Pretty…. Her eyes are so pretty.”_

★ _“Oh~! Hehe, she’s looking at me.”  
_

★ _“Huh? Seven? … What’s Seven doing…?_

★ _“… He’s meowing at her… But MC doesn’t speak cat… Should I tell him?”_

★  _“Seven! …. Uhhh I mean…. **meow!!! SevenMeowmeowMCmeowmeow!!!”**  
_

★ _“Oh… MC meowed… hehe she’s really cute…”  
_

★The sleeptalking usually turns into incoherent mumbling after a few minutes, where he’ll practically be on top of you from trying to nestle closer to your side, a blissful expression on his face as he lightly snores. From time to time he’ll be half-awake and will nuzzle closer like a puppy, occasionally pecking your skin while mumbling your name.

★ You do have a hard time establishing dominance over your half of the blankets. He just has a habit of pulling them all up around him and falling asleep; forgetting that you’re even with him. His drowsy state is cute, but often at your expense.

★ Sometimes he’ll be so out of it that he’ll end up dialling your number in his sleep and you’ll answer, despite him being in his blanket cocoon right next to you:

★ “Yoosung…?”

★  You’ll hear him giggle next to you as you speak, “I miss you MC~ Come see me~!” 

★  After he has woken and you tell him everything he said word-for-word he goes very,  _very_ pink. And apologises profusely - especially for taking the blankets. Of course, it’s not as though he can control himself while he’s asleep so this cycle often repeats.

★ But he tries  _really, really hard_  to fall asleep after you so that he can make sure you won’t freeze during the night! But staying up so you can access 3am chats on the RFA app has made you almost nocturnal and he’s just a sleepy boy after working hard at school all day and he can’t… keep… his… eyes… open…  _zzzzzZZZZzzzzz._

★ If you think his sleepy behaviour is reserved just for when he’s at home in bed, you are mistaken… And you once had all the passengers on the bus ride home staring at you in confusion because a sleepy Yoosung was mewling loudly and giggling whilst using your shoulder as a pillow.

★ Napping with you is just his favourite thing; he just loves how close he feels to you and how safe he feels in a quiet moment away from the chaos of his everyday life, with his beloved.

★ On the night before he proposed to you, he was snuggled up to you as usual when his sleeptalking betrayed his intentions…

★ “ _Mmm.. MC… Marry me… Please…? I wanna marry youuu~”_

★ Just hold him tight and fall asleep with him and he’ll be the happiest person alive.


	29. Yoosung sees MC in bathing suit for first time

★ You step out of the changing rooms where Yoosung is waiting with a huge puppy grin on his face. The rest of the RFA are already at the pool but Yoosung wanted to be the first to see you in your bathing suit.

★  And the moment he sees you he. is. dead.

★ It hugs you in all the right places and you can see he is really struggling not to stare at your beautiful body because  _you look so cute_. But Yoosung is a gentleman and he forces himself to look away - unable to even meet your eyes because he knows he’s getting redder by the second.

★  And because he won’t look at you, your heart sinks and you find yourself covering your chest with your arms, self-conscious of the slightly lower neckline than you’re used to - it was a new bathing suit; you’d wanted to look pretty for Yoosung.

★ “I look horrible, don’t I?” You said, feeling more and more embarrassed as Yoosung continues to avoid looking at you, “I- I should go and get changed!”

★ “Wait!” Yoosung slips his hand around your wrist before you go running back into the changing rooms and when you look at him, he finally manages to meet your eyes.

★ And his face is very,  _very red -_ the scarlet reaching the tips of his ears. You open your mouth to speak but he’s already wrapped his arms around you, you suspect, to hide his face in the crook of your neck.

★ “Yoosung?” And he takes a deep breath and steps back, his hands on your shoulders as he looks you dead in the eye.

★ “You look  _really_ amazing, MC!” He exclaims, but the volume of his confession goes a bit louder than he intended and girls coming out of the changing room giggle as they pass, but Yoosung doesn’t hide away this time.

★  He drinks in your appearance and this time you’re the one getting flustered. But when he comes out of his trance he links his fingers with yours, “Shall we go?”


	30. Yoosung reacts to surprise birthday cake

★ It’s been a looooong day for Yoosung at school and he’s worried because he hasn’t heard from you all day. You haven’t called him, and you haven’t logged in the RFA app since your good night call the evening before. 

★ He’s more worried about you to a point where he completely forgets it’s his birthday. 

★  _Have you guys heard from MC?_  He types into the messenger on the way home. But no one is online.

★ When he gets to his apartment, the door is unlocked and immediately he is on high alert. But his suspicions prove to be wrong when he steps through the door and sees no one inside. At least until-

★ “SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!”

★  Someone  _jumps_  out at him and he trips backwards, falling against the front door and knocking his glasses askew. After adjusting them, he notices a person beaming at him.

★ “MC!?” In less than a second his arms and around you and he’s hugging you tightly, his face buried in your hair, “I was worried! Where were you?”

★ You lightly kiss his neck and then pull away, heading back down the hallway wordlessly, gesturing for him to follow.

★ On the kitchen counter adorned with candles is a large birthday cake, covered in strawberries and fluffy white icing. In chocolate, the words  _Happy Birthday Yoosung★_ have been piped on the top _._

★ Yoosung is speechless - maybe because he’s still in shock from your scare, or the idea that the only intruder in his home is his missing girlfriend, or from remembering that it was his birthday.

★ “Do you like it?” You poke his cheek, eager for his thoughts, “I was up practising all night to get the recipe perfect, and then I snuck over here the moment you left for class!” 

★  _He feels so happy!!_ It’s always been his dream to come home to a loving partner, but this was the best! His beautiful, amazing girlfriend and made him a birthday cake! 

★ He is absolutely glowing. He cups your face and covers you in little kisses that tickle your skin, mumbling words in between: “I… *kiss*… love you… *kiss* so *kiss*  _so much_!”

★ His lips trail to the corner of your mouth where a smidge of white icing is - from your earlier taste test. The sweetness hits his tongue and he giggles, still giddy from the present you’ve given him.

★ Later he takes a picture and sends it to the chatroom:  _I’m so happy that MC loves me this much ^^_


	31. reset-mc.exe

**“Oh! I’m Yoosung Kim!”**  You recognised the phone call immediately - it was the first time you had ever heard his voice after all. 

 **“Do you remember me?”**  He sounded so hopeful and you wished that just once he could remember you. Because you had been down this route so many times, had loved him for so long all while he fell in love with you over and over again.

And then when the 11 days were over and the party and after ending were finished, you would reset; alone until midnight when you would inevitably seek out your love again.

Because despite knowing the gap between the two of you could never be closed in your current life, you needed Yoosung Kim just as your lungs needed air. You loved him.

And you’d repeat this painful cycle forever if it meant you got to be with him.

 _“You’re the one with the blonde hair, right?”_  You blinked back tears as you ‘said’ it, your throat choking on the emotion that bubbled up.

The reset. It hurt.

Just once you wanted to be the one who was reset. The one who got to experience every phone call, every chatroom like you had that first time. 

You wanted to fall in love with him all over again without the pain of knowing the truth about Rika and being unable to tell him. You wanted to fall in love without feeling guilty knowing what would happen to him on that fateful 10th day.

_Just once more._

**“Yeah, that’s me! You remembered! Yay!”**

_Just once more._

**[[ start “mc-reset.exe” ]]**

[[ 25% complete ]]

_Let me forget._

[[ 57% complete ]]

_Let me forget._

[[ 89% complete ]]

_Please._

[[ 100% complete ]]

[[ rebooting ]]

_Let me_

_Forget_

_P l̡̫̯͛̂ ̧͡ę̢̓ ̭͖̠̐̿̚å̢̞̫̤̲͕̺͙̱̲̹̬͖͖͉̮̥͗̓̔̔̎̏̓͑͐̽͒̑́̚̕͢͟͢͠͡͠ ̠̯͉̟̃̉͌͑͢͠s̟̹͈̜͉͐̈́͛͡͝ ̛͇̣̺͍̰͛̆̈̓ȩ͈͍̥̐́̈̑͟͝.̡̱͇͓̞̈́͛̿̽̚_

~★~

**“I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student.. 21 yrs old.”**

He looks kind of cute, you thought, drinking in the purple eyes of the boy’s uploaded selfie. There was something about his smile that made your heart ache a little until the chat bubbles had pushed it off the screen and you could relax again.

“Yoosung Kim, huh?" 

~★~

You tried to suppress your laughter as you teased Yoosung about his rare caffeine-related disease at 4am. You felt bad for him, but Seven was just so funny! It was a shame you weren’t on the Deep Story Mode, because you had laughed so much thanks to the hacker over the past 4 days.

Still, Yoosung was fun too. And you had to choose your route soon…

Zen? Jaehee? Or Yoosung?

The aching feeling in your chest had returned and you couldn’t figure out why.

You shrugged and went back to teasing one of your potential love interests. Your first love would be in your heart even after playing other routes… It was important! 

~★~

Yoosung knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

He could remember.

Everything.

Since that first day, he had felt strange. His head hurt a lot and his chest ached. And sometimes he would have a fragment of an image flash in his mind. These images were quick and faint at first, but by the end of the fourth day, he had witnessed whole memories - his memories of a time that hadn’t come to pass yet.

A bouquet of roses. Seven to mark the seventh day. The invention of a new word, ‘Pre-girlfriend’. His head throbbed when he remembered the repeated blows to the left side of his head. A tiny kitten that nuzzled his hand as he tried to get back on track with his school work. A first date, and then the second. Valentine’s Day… A study date… A movie night followed by the two of you snoring soundly next to each other. The announcement he made to his family about his intent to propose.The engagement party that was held by the RFA.

And the wedding.

His feelings for you all came flooding back.. But you’d been flirting with Zen and Seven all day - acknowledging Yoosung and encouraging his love for LOLOL but never going as far to flirt with him as you had the other two RFA members.

This was all wrong! Every time you called Zen 'lovely~’ Yoosung wanted to jump in. You were his wife! You’d lived together and declared your love for one another only five days ago… Until…

… Until you had reset it all…

Why would you do that!? Why would you leave him!?

It must have been his fault. He wasn’t manly enough, or wild enough just like Zen and Jaehee had pointed out. He was boring.

But this… being able to remember everything… Every kiss, every touch of your soft skin against his… The way you would giggle into his hair before murmuring, "I love you, honey~”

This was torture.

“Goodbye, lovely Zen~!” You cooed as the actor logged out for the final time that night. Yoosung’s stomach lurched and he felt woozy for a second as a giant weight was lifted from his shoulders. W-what was happening?

[[ initiating “zens-route” ]]

[[ rewrite “mc-future” ]]

Suddenly he found it hard to remember anything about his first date… Huh? But he’d never even had a girlfriend, so of course he couldn’t remember his first date…

What was this emptiness? He hesitated as he stared at your name for a moment longer than usual before logging out of the chatroom. You were a nice girl, he was sure - and he did have a bit of a crush on you.

But it was quite obvious by now at the end of this fourth day. You had chosen Zen.

He wiped a stray tear from his face and he stared at his reflection in his phone screen quizzically. 

~★~

The fourth day had been a success! You stared at the handsome actor’s face that now adorned the Day menu. It seemed like a good choice - and you were sure you could win over Jaehee’s approval soon enough.

Something tickled your cheek. Putting a finger up to meet the sensation, it came away wet… A tear? Perhaps from the exhaustion… It was pretty late from the early morning chatroom you were waiting on, hoping to catch Zen before he went to bed.

**[[ NEW MESSAGE ]]**

**YOOSUNG★: I hope that you find happiness. Even… if… I can never… Ah~ nevermind! Sleep well, MC!**

Yoosung… Yoosung…

The ache in your heart intensified. That night you reached out to the figure in your dreams… Tears freely streaming down your face as you remembered. You remembered! And you held him close, sniffling apologies, wishing you’d known sooner. Yoosung cupped your face, his own eyes red and puffy. When his lips brushed against yours, you could taste his tears. It was him! It was always him.

“I’m so sorry!” You sobbed into his chest, which was trembling as he tried to be strong for you.

Yoosung rubbed your back, “Shhh… it’s just 7 days… okay? And then we can start over again… and Zen… he’s not a bad person… he can make you happy too…”

“He isn’t y-you,” you hiccuped, “I want  _you.”_

Yoosung hugged you tightly, as though he was trying to remember your entire body shape and the way you fit perfectly in his arms.

“I know,  _Jagiya_ ,” he murmured, “But I have to go now.”

**“I love you.”**

~★~ 

You jolted awake, pale and disoriented as your phone went off.

 A text.

From Zen.

You were too late.

~★~

**Hey~ I feel really bad for Zen for writing this as though he was the least favourable option - but this fic was inspired by the fact that despite feeling drawn to Yoosung during my first playthrough, because I read that there were more story spoilers on his route, I chose Zen instead and he became my first Mystic Messenger love. I hope you enjoyed~ Who was your first love?**


	32. Yoosung taking care of pregnant MC

★ Let me get this straight right away

★  Yoosung is like the most  _excited_  omelette boy ever when you tell him the good news - seriously, that grin is on his face for days afterwards because  _he’s starting a new chapter of his life with you_  and it reminds him every day of how grateful he is to have you.

★ He goes out and buys a whiteboard to stick up in the kitchen (you know the type for household reminders and shopping lists etc…) just so he can do that thing he saw in some movies where the couple keep writing baby names on it every day. Seriously, he has to stop himself from writing a whole goddamn novel of baby names because  _he just wants everything to be perfect._   ~~Probably points out that he’ll choose his top three or something and then you guys will just have to improvise and have more kids to make it work lolol.~~

★ But of course it isn’t all sunshine and rainbows either - your morning sickness can be absolutely  _brutal_  and he does his best to look after you and make sure you’re always comfortable.

★ Introducing Nursery Building 101! It becomes a project for the two of you to work on over 9 months and Yoosung loves planning every detail. And buying baby clothes! And plushies! You always have to remind him that you should really wait until you know the sex before you buy baby clothes but he just grins cheekily:

★ “I guess we’ll have to have another baby so nothing goes to waste, hehe.”

★ Everything is pet-themed - pawprint wallpaper in the nursery; little puppy plushies, a cute little Longcat onesie that Seven slipped into the baby shower. 

★ Yoosung even specifically went out to buy lots of glow-in-the-dark stars to stick on the ceiling which he thought was an extremely cute gesture because of his name.

★ He’ll indulge you in all your cravings - he thinks it’s super cute when suddenly the only thing you can talk about is strawberries; he’ll go out and get you way more than you’re capable of eating though.  _And then he starts to crave them too._

★ He gives you lots of foot rubs in the evenings - even when he’s exhausted after a busy day at work, he’ll always insist that he looks after you. And then he’ll cuddle up to you and sing lullabies to the lil baby in your tummy… but the poor boy is so tired that he ends up snoring lightly with his hand still on your abdomen from where he was rubbing his thumbs into your skin affectionately; you nestle up to him too and stroke through his floofy hair until you’ve fallen asleep too.


	33. Yoosung w/ MC who is shy with strangers and outgoing with friends

★ When you first met in person you were really shy - especially after Yoosung kisses you in front of everyone at the party! Meeting a friend you met online gave you butterflies in your stomach and you weren’t sure if you were giddy or anxious.

★ But Yoosung is a naturally warm person and it doesn’t take long at all for you to act exactly how you used to in the chatroom. He’s so understanding and kind when you confess to having bad social anxiety in front of strangers and from then on with future parties he always checks in with you to make sure you don’t feel overwhelmed with contacting the party guests (who are mostly strangers to you).

★ In public is where you tend to be most vulnerable and Yoosung really steps up to look after you - if you’re comfortable with it he’ll hold your hand but if PDA makes you more self-conscious then he’ll just stick to your side like glue.

★ But when you’re meeting up with the rest of the RFA he loves seeing how bright you become! He gets a lil bit jealous watching you joke around with Seven, or doing your best to mediate between Jumin and Zen, or fangirling with Jaehee, but he could watch you for hours (he does) because your eyes always shine and you exude positive energy.

★ When Seven teases him and you laugh and laugh until tears are streaming down your face because you love everyone so much, Yoosung feels so humbled that of everyone in the RFA, you chose him.

★ In those moments you may or may not act cutesy towards each other in front of the RFA while they tease (okay let’s be honest Seven does most of the teasing). For the most part, PDA isn’t so embarrassing then and your hand is rarely out of Yoosung’s.

★ He loves both sides of you - you’re his precious MC!!


	34. MC with low self-esteem feels guilty over Yoosung’s injury.

You sat at his bedside, your hand in his as he slept, his earlier adrenaline from attending the RFA party now gone. With your other hand you gently brushed his blonde hair away from his unbandaged eye.

It had been a few hours since you had accompanied him back to the hospital with V and Seven. The others in the RFA were holding down the fort at the party while you took the opportunity to make sure Yoosung was okay.

The painkillers had knocked him out immediately. Or maybe it was the exhaustion. You could see now that there were dark circles under his eyes, contrasting with his sickly pale skin.

You’d barely believed what Seven had said at the party about the possibility of Yoosung going blind, but it was spoken of frequently whenever the doctor spoke with V.

Yoosung was going to be blind in his left eye… all because he had sought to protect you.

He loved you so much, he almost died.

He’d sacrificed so much, when he hadn’t even met you yet.

You’d barely come to terms with the idea that someone as sincere and lovely as Yoosung loved you.

But every time you thought about those late night phonecalls, the cute text messages to you, or every time he’d ever said, “I love you,” an ugly feeling in your stomach would arise.

This was all your fault.

He was hurt because of you.

Because he loved you.

And you didn’t deserve him.

“M…C…?” His cold fingers lightly squeezed your hands; his visible eye slowly slid open, the violet iris dark and woozy.

He seemed so fragile, and your shoulders sank - heavy with the grief in your heart.

Why had you fallen in love with him?

Why did you love him so much?

Looking at the bandages wrapped around most of his face only let the guilt set in.

But you couldn’t bring yourself to leave.

You sat there holding his hand for what felt like an eternity.

Until you felt him shuffle to sit upright.

“Why won’t you look at me, my love?” He murmured, bringing his free hand to rest atop yours.

You bit your lip, trying to shuffle through the mess of words in your head to try and find the right ones to say.

“I guess I’m pretty scary-looking now, aren’t I?” He admitted, “But it’s like I said on the phone - I’m still the man who loves you, MC.”

“It’s not that!” You spoke without thinking, your gaze still focused in your connected hands, “I-It’s… It’s…”

You swallowed, trying to get the last word out.

“… It’s me…”

Yoosung frowned, “You?”

“I don’t deserve to be loved by you!” You could feel the emotion threatening to choke you, “You’re nice and wonderful and kind… I don’t deserve to have you love me after… after…” The tears came before you could stop them, and in your moment of weakness you allowed yourself a glance at him.

Whatever pain you felt was mirrored on his exhausted face and you felt yourself sinking lower and lower. Even now, away from the hacker and secret organisations, you were still causing him pain.

“I don’t deserve you!” You hiccuped, and the phrase quickly turned into your mantra as you sobbed and sobbed, still clutching his hand.

And then two hands were on either side of your face, bringing your attention to his heartbroken expression.

“MC,” he said, and his voice was quiet, “All of that time we spent talking… falling in love… Do you regret it?”

More tears slid down your face, stopping when they were blocked by his thumbs.

You didn’t deserve to answer, but the hurt on his face was too much to bear.

“…No,” You bit your lip again, “I- I love you so much it hurts.”

He smiled softly, “I know,  _Jagiya_.”

His thumbs wiped away your tears and he planted a kiss on your forehead, “I’m sorry that I worried you so much,” he whispered, leaning in to rest his forehead against yours, “But I don’t regret going. I did it to protect you, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, even knowing what would happen to me. Because you are the most important person to me, MC, and I love you so much that it hurts me too.. But it hurts more to know that you don’t think you deserve to be loved by me…”

He tried to suppress a sniffle, and his bottom lip quivered as he registered the pain on your own face at his speech.

“I love you, MC,” he affirmed, fixated on your eyes, “I’m going to love you forever, so please love yourself too. You deserve all the love in the world. I want to do so much with you, and make so many memories with you. I’ll always protect you, even if you want me to protect myself first.”

You didn’t know how to stop crying; the tears kept flowing silently down your face until Yoosung pulled you into his embrace, wrapping his arms around you and stroking through your hair.

“Shhh… It’s okay, my love…” He whispered soothingly, “We can finally see each other now, can’t we? And I can take you on the date that I always said I would.”

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of your shampoo.

“It’s okay…” He whispered, “Everything will be okay.”


	35. (TW) MC tells Yoosung she lost a family member to suicide

When you told him, the first thing he did was hug you tightly without a word. His arms around you were firm and he drew you closer to him, protectively. Suddenly it made so much sense why you could understand his grief over Rika; why you never lost your patience with him even when he’d become confused over the two of you.

You had lost someone too.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his breath tickling your ear, “I didn’t even know… I’m sorry… ”

“I didn’t tell you,” you whispered into his chest, “Everyone seems uncomfortable whenever I bring it up, because it was suicide… So I just got used to not telling anyone.”

 

“You can tell me now,” he tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, leaning in to kiss your forehead, leaving his lips lingering over your skin for a moment longer, “You helped me so much by listening to me share memories about Rika so… I’ll always be here to listen to you, whenever you need me.”

 

Your chest ached, and you felt as tears slid down your face – the emotions you had kept bottled up now coming forth all at once as you became vulnerable in front of the one person who would understand your pain; your tears; the tired ache that you felt in your chest whenever you thought about the person you had lost; the _what if_ set of mind that you had indulged yourself in at night when life was rough. Yoosung understood, and just the idea that you were no longer alone in your grief had your shoulders shaking as your entire body trembled.

 

“I miss them,” your voice cracked, “I miss them _so much_.”

He rubbed you back soothingly, “I know, _Jagiya_.” A few moments in silence passed, and he took the opportunity to guide you to the sofa, his arms around you still firm as you curled into him – face buried in his chest once again. His fingers stroked through your hair, “It’s okay to cry, MC,” he whispered to you kindly, his own voice wavering from seeing you in so much pain, “I’ll always be here so… you can let it all out… I’ll be right here, my love.”

There was already a wet patch on his hoodie from how much you’d already cried, but you couldn’t stop. The way he refused to leave, the way he murmured reassurances and understanding words in your ear while your heart bled for him to see.. it was too much to handle.

You were sobbing into his chest uncontrollably, not caring that you were now sniffing with a blocked nose, or that your eyes were bloodshot and sore as you wiped the never-ending flow of tears away.

 

“I’m here,” he kept whispering, his voice cracked and emotional, and you knew that he was crying with you and doing his best to hold it together, “I’ll always be here… “

 

When your tears finally dry up, he kisses the top of your head and makes you a hot cup of tea to soothe your dehydrated body, his arm still wrapped firmly around your waist while you take tentative sips of the hot, sweet liquid. He’d added honey to help with your throat, which was scratchy from crying.

After finishing up, he led you into bed, tucking you in on one side before sliding under the covers from the other and holding you close, a comfortable silence with nothing but the sound of your breathing between you.

“Do you think they’re happy up there?” You asked as sleep began to take you. His body was warm and that warmth enveloped you in a cocoon, leaving you to feel safe and drowsy.

You felt weak from crying, but lighter than you had in years.

“I’m sure they are,” he replied kindly, once again kissing your forehead, “And maybe they met Rika  and became friends… Maybe they’re happy that we managed to find each other and heal each other’s hurt.”

“I… hope… so…” you yawned one last time before you slipped away in dreamland.

Yoosung cupped your cheek tenderly, his chest filled with a sadness he hadn’t felt since the night he’d cried on the phone to you about Rika so long ago.

You had felt the same hurt he had… and now he knew that he wasn’t imagining the sound of you crying on the other end of the phone with him that night.

 

“I love you, MC,” he murmured, “I’ll do everything I can to make sure you never feel alone so… please be happy.”

He quickly switched off the bedside lamp, casting one last glance at you before extinguishing the light and cuddling close to you again.

“Good night, MC.”


	36. Yoosung & MC go through a haunted house

 

  * He hates horror-related things
  * But a comment from Seven making fun of him for being too scared to get into the spirit of Halloween makes him want to prove his manliness to you.
  * And so the pair of you find yourself at a haunted house, hearing the occasional scream from where you stood at the entrance, waiting for your turn to enter.
  * “You don’t have to push yourself, _Jagiya~”_ You squeeze his hand reassuringly, noticing his face is very pale and he keeps fidgeting; pushing his glasses frames up the bridge of his nose every so often as the two of you waited.
  * When you speak, he manages a small smile in your direction, but his violet eyes are dark with terror, “I’m fine MC, you don’t need to worry.”
  * But you’ve seen the way he hid behind you when you were channel-surfing during a lazy day one evening at home and came across a jump scare in the middle of a horror movie. He’d almost cried.
  * A haunted house really wasn’t a good idea, but Yoosung was determined to prove himself to you this Halloween, and so when your turn came, you entered; hid hand tightly squeezing yours as the darkness enveloped you.
  * Not even ten seconds in, something huge jumps out at you from the side, resembling a mangled zombie and Yoosung cries out, his hand squeezing yours on the verge of being painful, while the zombie meanders towards him teasingly.
  * You quickly guide your poor boyfriend past said undead atrocity and try to whisper in his ear words of reassurance -
  * But poor Yoosung is running on adrenaline after the first scare and he forgets that you’re with him, holding his hand. When you try and whisper in his ear he freaks out from your breath tickling his skin and he jumps to the side with another cry - pulling you with him.
  * “It’s just me, honey. It’s me,” you say, more clearly this time so as to not scare him further. The darkness makes it a little harder for his right eye to adjust and make out your figure, but he manages to see your kind smile and it gives him the courage to move on.
  * You pass by a shoji screen and when you see the number of holes in it, you manage to prepare yourself for a scare just as some grey, bloody looking hands suddenly burst out through previously unbroken paper, reaching towards you desperately.
  * But Yoosung doesn’t even see the shoji screen - and he is closer to it than you; when the hands burst out, one of them even manages to grab his jacket and give it a weak tug - and Yoosung falls apart.
  * “No! Let go! Let go! Let go!” He frantically pulls himself away from the hands and hugs you protectively, his entire body trembling as he holds you close to him, his back to the hands that had now retreated to wait for the next victim.
  * You wipe a stray tear from his face, and kiss his cheek with a warm smile, “You’re doing so well, _Jagiya_.”
  * You can only just make out his blush - and he bites his lip in embarrassment for making such a scene, but you pat his head kindly, “A haunted house is _for_ getting scared, Yoosung,” you point out, “So don’t feel embarrassed.” He takes a deep breath and nods.
  * You follow the path once again, fingers once again entwined - his hands sweaty, but you don’t let go - he probably would faint on the spot if you did that.
  * By the time you see the wonderful light peering from the exit behind a curtain of fog, Yoosung is practically running towards it, and you try to warn him about the possibility of there being a scare right by the door, but before you can open your mouth, another blood-covered zombie leaps out at him, making him stumble backwards.
  * Once you finally make it outside, you take a good look at him.
  * He’s a mess.
  * His eyes are red and puffy from crying after a particularly hard scare - and his lip is bleeding slightly from where he’d been chewing it nervously when another jumpscare suddenly popped out and caused him to bite down hard.
  * He looks completely miserable and you smother him in a protective hug of your own.
  * “Yoosung~” you soothe, rubbing his back, “You did really well.”
  * He hides his face in your neck, “I was such a loser. I can’t believe you like someone as… _unmanly_ … as me.”
  * You pull away and make him look at you, his face flushed from embarrassment.
  * “Why are you wearing glasses, Kim Yoosung?” You prompt him, and for a moment he looks confused.
  * “…Because, I need them?”
  * “And why is that?” 
  * He blinks, “Because my left eye is blind…?”
  * You lightly kiss his nose, “And do you want to tell me why your left eye is blind, or shall I remind you.”
  * He nods, clearly confused, but you gladly continue.
  * “You got hurt because you were _protecting me from a bomb_. You did so much to make sure I could stand here in front of you after going through a haunted house, alive and well and completely in love with the person in front of me.”
  * His cheeks go a shade pinker, “MC…”
  * But you keep going, “I don’t know someone who is _more manly_ than you. So don’t think that a haunted house can take that away from you.”
  * He opens his mouth to speak, but your determined expression makes him speechless. Eventually he manages to mumble a very flustered, “I love you.”
  * You smile back, pecking him on the lips, “I love you too - so let’s go home and cuddle up on the couch and watch some Disney movies.”
  * Immediately he brightens up, “Okay!”



 


	37. Cuddles: before the wedding

**Side note: I read that it’s still a bit taboo in South Korea for an unmarried couple to live together, and so for that reason (and also because I think Yoosung would have been raised to approach these sorts of things with traditional thinking) I have written it as Yoosung and MC are getting married, but also preparing to live together. ^^**  
  
“Ah~ _Jagiya_ , stay just like that!” You stared at your soon-to-be-husband quizzically as you laid with your head in his lap, the pair of you enjoying a starlight picnic in the empty park on the night before your wedding. At some point the two of you had just stopped talking - and you’d lost track of time thinking about how grateful you were to have met the young man who had entrusted you with his heart.  
  
His fingers stopped playing with your hair briefly, and his violet eyes met yours - his glasses reminding you of just to what extent he loved you.  
  
Just as you were about to look elsewhere from embarrassment, he leaned forward and gently pecked the tip of your nose, his own face blushing and bright.  
  
“I love you,” he whispered, going back to stroking through your hair. Eventually his fingers drifted, brushing over your hair and caressing the soft features of your face, his touch gentle and tender.  
  
The way he was looking at you with eyes full of love, gratitude, and reverence… you could feel your emotions begin to swell in the moment. This man, who you loved with all your heart, who’d supported you and cherished you with everything he had…  
  
Tomorrow he would be your husband, and you would start a new chapter of your lives - together.  
  
So much had happened leading up to this moment - you had plenty of good memories from the life that had started by joining the RFA, but you also remembered the hardships and pain that had come before that time.  
  
But it was over now. You were eager to marry the person you loved; to have new problems; new memories - but those would be things you would overcome and create together.  
  
“Honey - you’re crying.” You blinked, which caused more tears to roll down your cheeks, leaving behind salty trails on your skin.  
  
Recognizing the concern on his face, you smiled reassuringly and sat up - not bothering to wipe your eyes before you flung your arms around him - and hid your face in his neck, your body relaxing as you enjoyed his scent.  
  
“You smell wonderful…” you murmured, half to yourself, but Yoosung had keen hearing and picked up on it immediately - and you didn’t have to look to see he was flustered by your comment.  
  
“H-honey?”  
  
As the moment went on, he also melted into your embrace and enveloped you with his warmth; arms coming wrapping around you, while he rested his chin on the top of your head.  
  
“We’re going to be married tomorrow, Yoosung,” you sighed happily, “I can’t even begin to describe how happy I feel.”  
  
“Try,” he whispered.  
  
And so you did, holding him close while he combed through your hair; his other hand entwined with yours as he made no effort to hide his shy giggles that grew the more you spoke.  
  
“It’s like… there’s this bright, warm light in my chest, and whenever I think of you… or the wedding tomorrow - it feels like it might burst from happiness… All of this feels… too good to be true,” you admitted, causing your eyes to wander across the night sky, “I’m so grateful that I found you but… being this happy also makes me feel… scared…”  
  
He brought his lips to brush against you forehead, smiling.  
  
“ _Jagiya_ ~ It’s okay to feel scared,” his voice had softened as he regarded you kindly, “I’ve felt the same way.”  
  
“You have?”  
  
He nodded earnestly, “Of course! You’re… the most beautiful person I’ve met! And I want to spend my whole life making you smile - and listening to your laugh… and the cute giggle that you make when you tease me. I’ve had to really hold back up until now, you know.”  
  
You smiled, “Until now?”  
  
His cheeks flushed, “W-well, for example - I want to spend all my time with you. Every minute — no, every second — that I have to leave you after I drop you off at your home, or leave the chatroom to go to class is torture! And,“ he blushed more deeply, "Whenever we’re together I just want to compliment you all the time - but it would get annoying all the time, wouldn’t it? And then you might think that I’m being insincere…”  
  
“Kim Yoosung,” you felt your embarrassment fade as he finished speaking, surprisingly shy after being together for so long, “The day you risked you life to protect me after only knowing me for just over a week, you proved that anything and everything you do for me is done with absolute sincerity - I’m marrying you _because_ I love that part of you, so please always be comfortable speaking your mind…”  
He stared at you from behind his glasses with those violet eyes, full of awe and it caused you to go back to being flustered, “A-ah, not that I deserve to be the recipient of that sincerity all the time… I just, wanted you to feel… comfortable.”

You gave him a small smile, “We’re getting married tomorrow - you don’t need to hold back anymore, ‘kay? We’re gonna be together for the rest of our lives after all.”  
You felt your heart skip a beat from the puppy-enthusiastic smile that you were rewarded with and seconds later you were gasping as he pulled you into a bone-crushing hug which you suspected was a plan to hide the sniffling that had begun.  
  
“Now you’re the one crying,” you murmured, reaching your hand into his golden hair.  
He sniffled in response, “I’m sorry.”  
You couldn’t help but smile at his apologetic voice - there was no doubt that you had chosen the right person.  
Reaching into your pocket, you procured a small pack of tissues and gentle pried your sniffling fiance away from you long enough to begin dabbing at his eyes, while your own emotions had begun to build up again.  
“You brought tissues?” He seemed a little surprised, but you continued dabbing at his face.  
“One thing I’ve learned from being with you is that you cry a lot,” you informed him, to which his face sank along with his pride as a man. Or so he thought.  
“You always cry when we’re together - when I was really sick you cried as you looked after me; when we finally went on our first date after you were released from the hospital; during the movie we watched on our first Valentine’s Day… A picnic on the night before our wedding seemed like it might be a tear-worthy occasion~” Feeling bad for how embarrassed he seemed, you returned the gesture he had shown earlier and kissed the tip of his nose, “But that’s one of the many reasons why I want to spend my life with you, _Jagiya_.”  
  
It was no use - his eyes had welled up again and the tears kept falling. You gave up on wiping them away, instead once again gathering him into your embrace and rubbing his back soothingly.  
“W-will you marry me, MC?” He hiccuped, once he had finally managed to compose himself somewhat again.  
You patted his head, “Not until tomorrow, honey.”


	38. Yoosung finds out he is infertile

A year after your marriage, the discussion about having children became serious.

Of course Yoosung had always joked about having a baby so he didn’t appear to be so much like one, but after you had both settled into your new life together, and Yoosung finally had his surgery on his left eye, you both agreed you wanted to try.

And whenever the two of you tried, you felt even more excited at the thought that you might carry Yoosung’s child. A happy family with the man you loved seemed like an absolute dream. Day by day, you were creating a beautiful future with him.

Until four months down the line and you still weren’t pregnant. You had a creeping fear that there was something wrong with you and you prayed with all your heart that you weren’t infertile.

Your prayers were answered. It wasn’t you who was infertile, but Yoosung.

When the doctor told him, his eyes lost their shine and he shrank back, avoiding your worried gaze completely.

He drove home in complete silence, his knuckles turning white from where he clutched the steering wheel tightly.

“Honey,” you broke the silence after you arrived home at your apartment and you saw him slip into your bedroom.

Following him, you found him sitting on the edge of the bed picking at the covers, still not meeting your eyes.

“Honey,” you reached for him, but he flinched away and you retracted your hand, a little hurt but trying your best to be understanding. Having a family was a happy dream to you, but it had been the only true piece of happiness that Yoosung had ever held onto hope for.

He wanted to be a father so much - a father to _your_ child. He used to chatter nonstop for hours about baby names and nursery plans - he’d even started looking into nearby kindergartens and possible elementary schools (he’d wanted to be prepared after all) but now he just looked so sad, purple eyes dull and dark.

“This is all… my fault,” he could barely get the words out and the emotions he had bottled up were all let out. This time he didn’t push you away when you gathered him in your arms and cradled him, stroking through his hair.

“I’m so p-pathetic,” he sobbed, “I’m so unmanly… I-I thought that maybe I could forgive myself for not being as cool or manly if we had a child… But… But I’m in- infert-” He was choking on the words, and his voice was cracked with grief and insecurity. You held him tightly but froze when he began to sob even louder, repeating the same words over and over again while his body shook.

“I’m so sorry MC… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

“Honey,” you mussed up his hair and affectionately kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back to soothe him, “I love you so much - we have other options to have a baby so please don’t be so hard on yourself.”

He nuzzled closer to your neck, his ragged breath warm on your skin while he sobbed and sniffled, “I’m so useless… I… I wouldn’t blame you if you left me…”

“Honey,” your voice came out sharper as he spoke his insecurities, “I married you because I love and cherish you and just being with you makes me happy every single day - I would never leave you because of this. I’m gonna be right here until you feel a bit better and then we can explore other options, ‘kay?”

His sobbing stopped and you felt him nod slightly, “Mm…. I’m- I’m sorry for acting so pathetically MC. I really love you.”

You smiled and kissed the top of his head, “I really love you too, Yoosung. We can get through this - together.”


	39. Yoosung's older sister headcanons

★ Since Yoosung was really fond of Rika and thought of her as the best role model he could have - constantly praising her kind and sociable side - I feel as though his sister would have been the complete opposite (maybe even a bit scary).

★ I’m thinking someone similar to Cana from Fairy Tail - tough, cheeky, but very loyal. She probably teased Yoosung a lot before he got into university for behaving so stiffly and only caring about grades. It was probably his older sister who made him so self-conscious about never having a girlfriend. However, if he ever got picked on she would be there defending her baby brother in a split-second.

★ She probably takes after her mother in the sense that she doesn’t take crap from anybody, and underneath her tsundere-ish side she is really motherly and protective.

★ When Yoosung takes you home to meet his family initially she is very suspicious - who managed to seduce her innocent baby brother? She knows (and has taken advantage of) his super gullible nature is easily manipulated so she might give you a hard time at first with constant questioning and skeptical looks.

★ But once it becomes clear how much the two of you have overcome in order to be together, she becomes much warmer towards you - even going so far as to call you ‘sister’.

★ Will cheer the loudest at your wedding (and drink the most). She probably even cries a bit (while she denies it when Yoosung teases her).

★ Having you brought into the fold let’s everyone relax from worrying about the youngest member of the family and they are very grateful for your devotion to Yoosung.

 


	40. Prompt Game: "Merry Christmas, you dork."

For the first time in his single-until-recently life, Yoosung Kim would be spending Christmas Day with someone other than his family.  
  
 _And boy was he excited!_  
  
Finally, he could post his own photos on Fakebook, boasting about his lovey-dovey relationship to his friends at university. The two of you had already had one shy, inevitably awkward, but incredibly sweet afternoon of putting up the Christmas tree at the beginning of the month after he’d finished his last big exam of the year - you had bumped hands whilst putting up the tree ornaments 47 times and he’d been at risk of a heart attack every single time.  
  
At your suggestion, it had been decided that he would host a good old-fashioned sleepover at his place - the two of you would snuggle up in a blanket on his bed and watch some of the best rom-coms and Christmas movies known to man on his computer, while gorging yourselves on popcorn, and sharing an incredibly rare packet of Honey Buddha Chips that he had bought online (at an exorbitant price but it’s Christmas so who cares if they were fifty bucks when his love for you is infinite?). When Christmas Day finally came around at midnight, the two of you would be together… and if Yoosung dared to hope, you would have already fallen asleep… on his shoulder… still holding hands… (๑>ᴗ<๑)♡*  
  
But as it turned out - you’re not such an easy target.  
  
It was **11:42pm** on Christmas Eve and even though he had noted approvingly that you were yawning more frequently - you were still going strong and were nowhere near the ‘falling asleep on his shoulder’ stage yet. And what was worse was… he was getting sleepy.  
  
 _He couldn’t help it._  
  
Through his thin curtains he could make out the movement of snow leisurely falling from the moonlit sky - the wind occasionally giving the odd howl of encouragement as it picked up from time to time. This meant the temperature had dropped, and the cocoon the two of you had created as your bodies were nestled together, was become very warm. He was conscious of your every movement.   
  
Whenever you shifted into a more comfortable position, **his heart would pound so hard!** When part of the selected movie was boring, you would rub intricate patterns into the back of his hand. Not to mention that before he left your cocoon at the end of each movie - you would peck his cheek and ruffle his hair fondly:  
  
“Thank you, honey~” You had managed to whisper happily to him every time. Forget choosing Christmas movies - he was ready to get you your own pet reindeer if you looked at him like that when you asked! (⺣◡⺣)♡*  
  
But the problem remained that he was completely and absolutely surrounded by your love, kindness and warmth. And it was making him too relaxed. If he didn’t do something… _he really would… fall… asleep…_  
  
He yawned as the credits popped onto the screen, and he felt your body curl up into him even more as his own head lowered with fatigue - but still noting the ongoing absence of your head on his shoulder.   
  
“Are you… getting tired, _Jagi_?” He asked you, blushing as his lips lightly brushed the top of your head as he spoke. You were so close! The fluttering in his heart was just enough to keep him awake.  
  
“Mmm…” Mumbling into his favourite Christmas sweater, you snuggled even closer, blissfully unaware(?) of his shy reactions. Your hands were entwined, and his arm had naturally come to pull you closer to his chest after you’d shifted position again… he was like a human heater… so warm… _like the sun._  
  
 _*Snore*_  
  
Something heavy resting on the top of your head kept you from dozing off completely; accompanied by the sound of someone (and you had no doubt that this person was the cutest person you had ever met) lightly snoring.  
  
You gently squeezed his hand, “Yoosungie?” You kept your voice to a whisper, but your sleeping boyfriend didn’t respond and his slumber remained undisturbed.  
  
Wiggling carefully out of his embrace, you slowly let his body sink into the mattress until he was snoring soundly with an actual pillow as his pillow and used the blanket you had been sharing to tuck him in; popping his glasses off onto his bedside table.  
  
With only the glow of the computer screen to illuminate his sleeping face, you leaned in closer, unable to resist giving him his first Christmas present.  
  
And as your lips found his forehead and left a tender kiss on his soft skin, under his breath you heard him mutter a name. Your name.  
  
Heart swelling, you smiled fondly at the man who you cherished with everything you had. So far, he had made your Christmas so undeniably special. Just being with the person you loved unconditionally had a way of making the simplest day the most unforgettable.  
  
And now you dearly wanted to do the same for him.  
  


## “Merry Christmas, you dork.” 

Ruffling his silky golden hair one last time, you sank comfortably to the floor and let your head rest on his mattress, cushioned by your folded arms. From here you could listen as his chest rose and fell, creating a lullaby to send you into a blissful sleep.


	41. Prompt Game: “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but.. I had other things planned.“

As Christmas approached, it was becoming exceedingly clear to you that your darling boyfriend was up to something. Ever since you had celebrated your first Christmas together, it had instantly become the best day of the year for the both of you. A peaceful day where you could just spend the entire time together - no jobs or university responsibilities. Just spending the time laughing merrily and making memories together. The second year, you had visited Yoosung’s family home and his mother had doted on you the entire time.

You were ready for a slightly more…. relaxed Christmas after that.But recently you had visited Yoosung in his apartment only to hear him murmuring to someone — deep in conversation — on the phone, and the moment he saw you standing in the doorway, he would frantically mutter farewells to the person on the other end, before greeting you with an affectionate kiss.

When you arranged to catch up with members of the RFA, you would arrive late only to see the same sort of situation - the other members would be listening intently as Yoosung spoke. You were almost certain it had something to do with Christmas, which is why - as excited as you were to spend time with your lovely boyfriend, you were also understandably anxious.

Just what was he planning?

You traipsed through the snow towards his apartment on Christmas morning. Despite all of your worries, he hadn’t seemed opposed to you coming over for Christmas. Maybe you were just imagining things. But you were remembering the last phone call you had gotten - at 6am that same morning.

_“Y-Yoosungie?”_

_“Ahh~ Jagi - did I wake you?”_

_“A bit…”_

_“Sorry~!! I just… well, I needed to know… Jagiya… you’re not allergic to anything, are you? Like… specifically, mistletoe?”_

_“N-no…?”_

_“O-oh? Thank God! I-I mean, you should get some more sleep, my love. I’ll see you later?”_

_“Y-yeah.”_

Mistletoe.

It would either make or break someone’s Christmas. A romantic idea, yes of course. But also, a terribly abused power when placed in the hands of the wrong person. How many times had mistletoe wrongfully stolen the first kiss of girls at stupid teen parties? Even though you knew Yoosung would never force you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with (and you were _very_ comfortable kissing him ^^), the phone call had prompted the question you had been asking yourself all month:

What on earth was he up to?

But when you reached his apartment and let yourself in, he hadn’t given anything away - but he was dressed in the attire he usually saved for the RFA parties. Compared to the season-appropriate Christmas sweater dress you had thought would look cute to wear, you now felt drastically under-dressed for the occasion.

“Honey!” He enveloped you in a bear hug, squeezing you tightly and lingering for just a second longer before eagerly giving you a quick peck on your lips. As the day progressed, your suspicions became stronger. Yoosung was an open book, and when something was bothering him, it was impossible for him to hide it. He struggled to dish up the dinner he had spent hours meticulously preparing - he’d dropped utensils on the floor of his kitchenette, and he’d even pricked his finger on shards of a broken plate while insisting that he handle everything in case you got hurt.

And then dinner… he had barely touched it; also, his face was unusually red. Perhaps he was feeling unwell? You were beginning to feel more and more bad that he wasn’t enjoying the day to the fullest.

“Yoosung?” It was time for you to step in, “Is there something wrong? Are you sick?” He blinked and fiddled with something in the pocket of his trousers as he had the moment you had both sat down to eat.

“A-ah, n-no. I’m fine, _Jagi,_ really.”

You regarded him skeptically, “Really? Because you’ve been acting kinda weird today - and for the entire month… Is everything okay?” You reached across the table to take his other hand, and you felt the muscles in his body relax immediately. As though your familiar touch had switched something within him, he entwined your fingers and stood, gently pulling you up to do the same.

“L-let’s go for a walk,” he said, “The park will look really pretty with all the lights!” He added hastily before you could say anything else.

He wasn’t wrong. Someone had covered the trees in the park with Christmas lights, some winding up and up over huge boughs, the colours glowing brilliantly and reflecting off the snow. You forgot about your suspicions for just a moment, amazed by the mystical lighting.

An opportune moment was all Yoosung needed.When he cleared his throat, albeit awkwardly, you gasped as you turned and saw him on one knee in the snow - a velvet ring box in his hand with an amethyst set ring gleaming under the Christmas lights.

“Yoosung?” You stammered, your emotions now switched. Different from his previously skittish state, Yoosung now seemed more resolute and calm. It was then you noticed the tree you were standing under and your observant eyes caught onto the final piece of the puzzle.

Mistletoe.

## “I know that people usually kiss under mistletoe but.. I had other things planned.“

You knew that he was trying furiously not to blush from his boldness, but the scarlet blush you had grown to love so much had crept up on him once again.

“I wanted to make this Christmas really special… I wanted to tell you - to show you - just how much I love you. Ever since we met you’ve treated me with so much warmth and kindness that at times I didn’t even deserve.” He took a deep breath, “You encouraged me to have hope for my future; to bury Rika in my heart - and you helped healed a scar that I never thought I’d be able to let go of… I never thought I could ever feel happy again - but I can say truthfully that I’m happier than I’ve ever been. In every way you are far too good for me, but I–” With tears in his eyes which he furiously wiped away with the back of his hand, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, MC. I-is that okay?”

You bit your lip, resisting the urge to cry but failing majorly as tears slid down your cheeks.

“Of course it is you big dork!” You threw your arms around him, and you both toppled into the snow while he checked momentarily that the ring was still in its box.And it fit you perfectly - the purple stone gleaming on its silver band.

But you quickly turned your attention back to your _fiance_ , and covered his rosy face in kisses, drunk on the moment of mirth.

“I… love…. you… so… much…” You murmured breathlessly, in between kisses while his blush continued to grow.

“Merry Christmas, honey,” he whispered back.


	42. Love Me More

“Honey~ Where are we going?!” You tried to persuade your husband to reveal his plans for that night for the billionth time without any success. Curse him and his determination to surprise you.

 

He just squeezed your hand and flashed a teasing smile at you, “You have to wait~ We’re almost there, _Jagiya_.”

When he had suggested doing something special for the New Year, you had just been expecting for him to maybe book a nice restaurant and then take a walk together, keeping an eye out for fireworks from nearby festivals.

Instead he had bundled you into the car - blindfolded you - and driven you to what seem like the middle of nowhere after he had finally given you back your sight.

 

Currently you were both working your way up a hill, which presumably led to Yoosung’s planned destination for your special New Year.

What was the time? It had been quite late already when you had left, and it felt like hours since then. Time felt jumbled when you thought back to that car ride.

 

“Honey~” You tugged on his hand impatiently.

“Here we are!” Yoosung declared, gesturing to the scene in front you before switching his gaze to you, eyes intent on your reaction.

Blinking, you took in the scene.

 

The hill that you now stood on top of, was a lookout point of some kind - a bench had been settled in a spot perfect for gazing out at the view… the beautiful, wonderful view.

 

City lights glowed in the distance, twinkling and blinking; each contributing to the streetlight haze that loomed above like an iridescent miasma. How could it be so quiet here when you could see the glitter of fireworks lighting up the air in the distance?

 

And directly above you, so clear that it felt as though you were looking into another world, the sky observed it’s two visitors. Although it was winter, the warmness you felt in your heart completely distracted from the winter chill in the air.

Or maybe not…

 

As you shivered, Yoosung frowned and put his arm around you, slowing walking you towards the bench, which, you noticed, had been spread with a very familiar looking blanket.

 

“Is this where you came when you said you would be coming home late from the clinic?” You asked, eyebrow raised.

He grinned sheepishly, “I wanted everything to be perfect!”

You sat down with him, and offered him the blanket, but he shook his head.

“You just stay warm, love.”

Before you could protest, and point out all the other times you had huddled together under the same blanket without any problems, he began to rummage through something on his side of the bench, finally procuring a matchbox and sparklers.

 

Immediately your eyes lit up, “Can we?”

You loved to draw patterns in the sky with him every year - it was a New Year tradition for the two of you; usually you would write each other’s name and challenge each other to spinning them around.

He laughed, his eyes fond, “Of course - here.”

He deftly lit one of the sparklers and held it out to you - which you accepted happily after wriggling out of your blanket cocoon.

 

The familiar crackling brought a smile to your face, and you focused on writing in the sky.

**H-A-P-P-Y N-E-W Y-E-A-R-!**

 

With his own sparkler in hand, Yoosung joined you.

 

**I L-O-V-E Y-O-U M-C ♥︎**

 

As the writing faded away, you felt his hand slip into yours. A blush crept onto your face and you hoped it was too dark for him to notice. You’d been married for a while now - why were you so flustered!?

 

**L-O-V-E-L-Y Y-O-O-S-U-N-G★**

 

He coughed shyly, and your smile grew wider. Being bashful at times like this was kinda nice. It reminded of those first dates… first hugs… first kiss…

Discarding your first sparklers, Yoosung went to grab you another one but you held onto his elbow, and he turned around to regard you quizzically.

Under the moonlight you could see the puffs of air from his mouth and you found yourself leaning forward. Then the puffs of air stopped as his breath hitched.

“H-honey?” He asked tentatively, “Are you okay?”

You smiled, “I’m perfect.”

 

You weren’t sure who sealed the gap between you, but you loved the moment that followed. His lips chilled yours as he gently tilted your head, his fingers careful and loving on your skin.

You buried one hand into his golden locks, humming contentedly against his mouth as his other hand found your hip and pulled you closer.

 

When you finally pulled away, you locked eyes… and the moment of silence soon turned to laughter, lost in the moment until—

“Oh - the time!” Yoosung quickly brought his phone out to check the time.

12:01.

 

“We missed it,” he sounded so disappointed, and then turned to you with a childish pout on his face, “It’s all your fault, _Jagiya_ ~” he whined.

“If you weren’t so adorable then we wouldn’t have gotten… carried away.”

You lightly smacked his arm, “I do apologise for finding you attractive.”

He perked up immediately, “You do? Really? Really, really?”

Now it was your turn to pout, “Now you’re just teasing me…”

He giggled, “Honey~ I would never~~! Although if I’m attractive, and you’re absolutely stunning, then do you know what that means?”

You shook your head.

“Our child is going to be beautiful too~” He laughed, grabbing your hands to pull you into a playful twirl, “I hope they’re more beautiful than Zen so that he stops spamming the chat room with selfies.”

You stuck out your tongue, “It isn’t that bad. You’re just jealous~~”

He stopped dancing and pulled you into a hug, resting his face in the crook of your neck, “That’s right,” he murmured against your skin, “I’m jealous. Even when we’ve been together so long, I can’t help it. But—- I have another year with you, and I’m going to make you fall in love with me even more.”

You blushed at the declaration, and ran your fingers through his silky hair.

“Happy New Year, honey~” you cooed.

“I love you.”


	43. Yoosung w/ MC who has problems with physical intimacy

★ Tbh he’s super shy about this stuff too at first too!! So for your first few dates it’s mostly just cute awkwardness whenever the two of you get together - even just looking at each other makes you both go super red and blush-y.

 

★ And then one day the two of you go to a festival and he buys you a cute little teddy bear to remember the day. When you offer him the other arm of the teddy bear to hold, he hesitates for only a moment, and then gives you the biggest smile he can, with his usual puppy eyes.

 

★ He walks you home, the two of you swinging this teddy bear between you; garnering some strange looks from passers by but the two of you are so caught up on the fact that you are _indirectly holding hands_ that you barely notice at all.

 

★ After a few months of this have gone by, Yoosung really, really wants to hold your hand for real, even if it’s just for a second! So one day when you meet up on a date he runs towards you with his hand held up ready to give you a high-five!!

 

★ Contact!!! Direct contact!!! And you can tell he’s proud of himself because even though he’s blushing just as hard as you once you realise what has happened, he is filled with a totally new type of energy. If this puppy boy had a tail it would definitely be wagging~

 

★ Too shy to kiss? Well have no fear -

“Wow~~! This milkshake tastes really nice MC - try it!”

BAM!!! _Indirect kiss!!_

 

★ His confidence builds up every second that he’s around you, and seeing you get so cute and flustered over the smallest of physical interactions is very endearing to him. He doesn’t mind waiting forever for you to become more comfortable with physical contact - after all, you became his most precious person when you hadn’t even met! And since he still tells you whenever he see you that he loves you, it isn’t like he can’t still show you how much you mean to him.

 

★ Cute little ‘love you’ messages in the morning and before you go to bed ^^ As long as your feelings are in sync, that’s all that matters to him!


	44. Platonic Yoosung Headcanons

★ He isn’t that good at breaking into one of the friend groups at uni, so when he meets you by coincidence after trying to find the owner of a rare LOLOL keychain collectible, immediately he decides HE HAS to be your friend.

 

★ You meet again through another coincidence, this time at a nearby Internet cafe where he sometimes goes for a change in scenery. And there you were in the middle of a battle, staring intently at the computer monitor as you and your guildmates completely annihilated an opposing guild.

 

★ You start hanging out together at lunch - sure it’s a little awkward at first. This mega enthusiastic dork just suddenly appeared into your life chatting non stop about this weapon and that piece of armour, and “I’m-not-bragging-but-I’m-ranked-#2-on-the-Shooting-Star-server”. Still… it’s kinda nice to be around someone so… bright.

 

★ Suddenly you don’t show up for a week and when he asks around your classes, he finds out that you’re sick and “Can you take this to MC please, it’s the homework for next week”.

 

★ Knowing how disheartening it would be to have homework find you even when you’re too sick to go to school to get it yourself, Yoosung goes to the convenience store on the way and grabs you some medicine, and some healthy snacks. He never really had a best friend in high school because he was too busy studying, so he’s determined to be the bestest friend he can for you. HE WILL MAKE YOU BETTER

 

★ ~healing magic~

 

★ Ends up visiting you everyday to check up on you and cook you food until you’re better.

 

★ You go to the library together for study sessions (and sometimes get kicked out for being too noisy). He’s a pretty good student when he puts his mind to it and helps you understand stuff when you get stuck.

 

★ One day in particular he doesn’t show up, and his phone is switched off. You make your way to his apartment and find him sitting in the dark, curtains pulled, surrounded by photos of a golden-haired woman. This is when you learn about Rika.

 

★ You listen. He gets everything off his chest, his doubts about V, and his suspicions about her taking her own life. You learn how much he’s actually hurting and listen, not saying anything when he can’t keep his tears from spilling, and hold his hand patiently as he tells you about his past and the admiration he still has for his cousin-sister.

 

★ In the days following, Yoosung seems a little better. You begin hanging out more frequently - he even takes you to see a musical because he claimed the lead actor gave him an extra ticket so he has an excuse to meet the best friend Yoosung kept mentioning.

 

★ That’s when you also get introduced to another woman, who seems to be shining after the performance ended. You learn that Yoosung is in a charity organisation with them both, and many others.

 

★ Introducing the first FRIENDSHIP TRADITION!!! Friday Movie Night.

No matter what, you guys hoard snacks in preparation for this day and get one evening of chill when you binge watch movies until the two of you have both fallen asleep. It is not uncommon for the first one to fall asleep to wake up with graffiti on your face because this friendship can bring out the 12 year old in both of you ^^

 

★ He starts taking selfies with you, to a point of rivaling Zen. It’s nice to have a close friend to experience everything with - for the first time since Rika disappeared, he feels emotionally content. Someone cares about him deeply, and they will listen when he has doubts. One day he hopes to be worthy of such a compassionate friend.


	45. Yoosung Appears! In Your Moment of Need!

You sat by yourself at a table in the library. Well, you weren’t _really_  alone. You always had Yoosung. At the moment the two of you were staring happily at your laptop screen which was currently displaying the update screen of LOLOL - the WiFi was way better here, so why not take advantage once in a while?

“I saw the previews of the new skins that are being added!” You whispered excitedly to your friend, ignoring the looks of bewilderment coming from nearby students who were also (not) alone surrounded by textbooks.

Yoosung smiled brightly, “They were awesome!” A few seconds passed and he checked the screen again. The progress bar glared back at him. 

**23% completed.**

“I forgot how long the updates take,” he groaned. “We’ve been here half an hour already - this is gonna take forever~!”

You poked his cheek, “Patience is key, Yoosung. So. Be. Patient. We’ll be back to slaughtering pixels again before you know it.”

“I _know_  it isn’t going to be in the next hour atlas.” He grumbled, but then yelped as this time you pinched his cheek, “Just wait you addict.”

 

★

You frowned at the mirror. You’d been doing that a lot recently. First it just seemed like your sweater was a bit too tight looking when you were heading out for the day, but then a few days later it seemed as though your cheeks had gotten fuller. Now as you stood before it, in a dress the same colour as Yoosung’s eyes, ready for your date - a walk around the park nearby - you couldn’t help but note that your arms looked so _big_. You wanted to try and look for cute for him, but in your eyes that clearly wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon.

Yoosung found you in front of the mirror still staring horrified at what you were seeing.

“ _Jagiya?_  Is something wrong?”

You whirled around and gestured at the mirror, trying to say something but your throat was dry and you could feel your eyes getting hot as you held back tears.

“E-everything!”

This time it was Yoosung’s turn to frown, and his violet eyes softened.

“You keep pointing at the mirror, but all I see is someone who I love to pieces.”

“But, _look at me!”_ You insisted.

He pouted, “I never stopped.”

He took the chance to slip his arms around your waist while you struggled to find more words, flustered. Resting his chin on your shoulder, you both looked into the mirror. You stayed there like that for a few minutes, heart thumping at the close proximity but also loving the closeness that you felt.

“You are a beautiful person MC. Inside and out - Plus I get to do _this!”_ As soon as he said it, he tickled your sides, laughing as you squealed and struggled to get out of his grip.

“L-let me go! You dork… let me… go…!” You struggled to breath as you laughed, but his attacks were relentless.

He spun you around and lightly pecked your lips, staring at you with his usual puppy eyes, “Never~”

 

★

“Yoosung.”

“MC. You look beautiful.”

It was a strange moment, but you had no doubt that it was a mutual; feeling. For so long you had felt connected to this one young man. Sure it was a relationship mostly established on an app, but it didn’t feel any less real. You’d laughed with him, worried for him, cried for him.

And here you were years later, getting married to another person - a real person - who felt just as special, if not more.

It was a strange feeling.

“I’m really happy for you, MC.” He wiped his tears away, but whether they were from happiness or not was unknown to you. Perhaps it was both.

“We probably won’t see each other as much after this.” You said it, knowing that you’d made so many plans with the person waiting for you. It took a long time to get to the beginning of this journey, but Yoosung had played a big part in getting you to this point. He had been by your side this entire time, after all.

“Just promise me something,” Yoosung said, with a small smile.

“Anything.”

“Don’t… Don’t forget about me…”

“I could never.” 

His smile widened. “I knew you’d say that… I guess I’ll disappear for now then… I love you, MC.”

“I love you too, Yoosung.”

Giving you one last smile - but not quite keeping the longing out of his puppy eyes, he disappeared.

“ **I’ll be waiting for you, MC.”**


	46. Cuddles: when you're lonely

You sat on your bed, back hunched over your phone while the harsh light strained your eyes in the dark. The message in front of you had pierced your heart, but the pain had not yet bloomed through your chest as it usually did during nights such as these. Those words that had been weary and distrustful - words that you had convinced yourself were entirely true - had poisoned your intent to reconnect with friends you had lost touch with.

 

**I still care about you, but I’ve given up trying to reach you.**

 

You visualised the look of disappointment that would have been etched into your friend’s face as they formed their reply to your very desperate attempt to reconnect after spending many anxiety-ridden nights much like this, wondering whether you deserved to ask for their friendship again. Not just to those you had already undoubtedly disappointed, but to others who you would disappoint in the future.

One part of you whispered that it wasn’t your fault, but every time that voice would arrive, a louder, harsher voice would quash it. You do not deserve compassion, it told you. You have brought this on yourself.

 

“I’m… I’m so **_lonely._** ” Upon admitting it to yourself, tears readily began to flow; eyes already throbbing and red from the anguish that tormented you. _I don’t deserve to feel sad about it. I don’t deserve to complain about loneliness. I don’t deserve friends. I don’t deserve kindness! I don’t… I don’t deserve…_

Your body turned and your eyes guiltily shifted to the disheveled figure snoring lightly under the covers behind you. The one light. Now you could understand in part how Rika had felt. How she had felt when she compared V’s love to the sun. Because Yoosung, he was your sunshine - his kindness and compassion were unending - unrelenting.

 

_“You should cry when you feel sad, Jagiya. Don’t hold it all in. I’m here, and I’m always going to support you. If you have any weaknesses then I want to help you through it, just like you did for me. I’m always here Jagiya.” The smile that followed enveloped your body in warmth. For that moment, you had never felt safer._

 

Shuffling closer so you could get a glance at his face - the moonlight streaming across his messy golden hair - you carefully let your fingertips brush across his cheek, the warmth of his skin easily transferring to yours, taking the edge off the bitter cold in your hand. He was always so quick to offer consolations. He would leap up to help you like an eager puppy at any given moment. Yoosung always tended to you with such warm care, his kindness reflected in his violet eyes; always staring at you until the moments when you forced yourself to look away with burning cheeks.

 

Such a sincere person… How could you say that you deserved his love? Yet even though you knew it, even though you could give yourself a million reasons why you had brought this feeling to yourself and why you alone should bear it - it still couldn’t stop you from craving the touch of another, the hug of a friend, or the embrace of your beloved boyfriend.

 

A whimper escaped your lips, and your hands fled to cover the sound too late, only going so far as to coat your palms with your tear-stained cheeks.

The covers began to move.

“Mmm… _Jagiya_ …?” The sound of his voice, still groggy from sleep made your head throb.

You tried to wipe your nose quickly, speaking in a whisper so he couldn’t hear you had been crying.

 _“Yoosungie,”_ you brushed stray golden hair away from his face, but then swore quietly when you realised they were still damp with your tears.

His eyes shot open, the sleepiness gone from his features in less than a second and he sat up, squinting to study your face without the aid of his glasses.

“You’ve been crying…!” He reached out to cup your cheek but you flinched and his hand dropped back to the duvet like lead. Even in the dark you could tell he was hurt by your rejection.

 

But it was better this way.

 _I don’t deserve anyone._ You told yourself those words firmly, and somehow you didn’t immediately throw your arms around your boyfriend with reassurances that you were fine.

Instead, all you could do was watch him, knowing that the guilt was all across your face.

“MC?” There was no mistaking the panic in his voice. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 _Why are you being so nice to me, even after I hurt you?_ The tears you had tried to stopper came back, your shoulders shaking as you wept and wailed - no longer able to keep the pain you harboured silent.

 

 _Please leave me alone._ That same harsh voice from before was now quieter, and pleading.

 **“I love you!”** The other voice pushed through, forming the words you had said so many times up until now but had never been so hard to say.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with m-me,” you sobbed, covering your face with your hands. “I’m s-so sorry. I don’t deserve you or anyone, but I love you anyway and I don’t know what to do…”

Warm arms wrapped you up and pulled you close. You didn’t know how long you sat in his embrace, soaking his t-shirt with your tears, but you took some solace in the safety you felt, and the light scent of sweat that kept you grounded.

“I’m here, _Jagiya_ ,” he whispered into your hair, his voice cracking as he tried to keep his own tears in check while he held you. “I told you to cry when you felt sad, and I’d always be here. I’ll always be here. And you deserve every bit of happiness that reaches you… I want you to be happy MC - I want us to be happy, _together._ You say you’re undeserving, but I’ve never met someone more deserving of happiness than you. Have more faith in yourself, _Jagi.”  
_

For a few more minutes you cried, but your tears were softer and eventually shrunk into sniffles against the damp fabric of his shirt. When your eyes were finally dry, and your head throbbed in pain, you finally met the eyes of the person who had held you through it all.

Despite his own puffy eyes, his smile was as kind and bright as it always had been.

“Are you feeling better?”

You took a shaky breath, trying to recall a word to describe how you felt.

Tired.

 _Very_ tired.  
  


You nodded, which caused him to lace your fingers together and raise the back of your hand to his lips, pressing a firm kiss on skin. He took the time to tuck you back into bed, placing your discarded phone on the bed stand, face down. The moment he slid back into bed, you instinctively snuggled up to him, placing your head on his chest as you had a thousand times before - the action in itself therapeutic and soothing to your heart.

Just as you felt your consciousness slipping, you felt him press a kiss to your forehead, “Goodnight, _jagiya._ ”

 

Your heart was safe again.

For now.


End file.
